Thrown Out
by 5iveAM
Summary: Mikey has worked as a guard at the local dump for a while now, but he isn't prepared for the new trash to arrive. Haunted by nightmares and voices that won't leave him alone, Mikey is forced to deal with the very real threat that dreams to rip him limb from limb unless he can find a way to help them.
1. Prologue

**5ive: sorry for the sudden onslaught of these chapters and new stories ^^ I've written a lot and I want my projects I'm actually working on to get posted. I've been much more active with THIS story - writing a chapter every few days - so keep a look out for more of this!**

The night went on long, but then again so does every night. Working at the city dump wasn't always my first idea of a good job; though it does pay well and the work isn't anything extreme. Mostly what I do is walk the grounds and make sure no one steals anything. You'd be surprised exactly how many people love to rifle through the garbage, and because the numbers are so high my manager took away the junkyard dogs. Pitty. They were the one thing that kept me company.

I finished with my last rounds and headed back to the guard house. No use staying out in the cold when I had a thermos with hot coco waiting for me. Being from the north I had kind of a knack for making the best hot chocolate. Put some coffee creamer in it to thicken it up a bit, add some peppermint extract – just a few drops cause that shit is strong – and a cinnamon candy to melt in the bottom. Something my older sister taught me.

Nonchalantly kicking the door open I took a seat and pulled my thermos out from under the desk. Obviously still warm, I poured a mug full and turned on the cameras around the junkyard. No one in site.

I worked from nine o'clock until six thirty getting paid $12.70 an hour to sit on my butt and drink coco. Once in a while I got to go out and tase people, but that was a bonus.

I flipped around through the cameras on my monitors. Sadly we only have the two monitors and about ten or eleven other cameras so it was a hassle to flip around through all of them. Working here for the few years that I have made it easier on me. I knew where each camera was located and how their routes went in case I did see someone so I could follow them.

Still nothing so I sat back to relax only to fall out of my chair when a dark shadow entered my peripheral vision.

"Haha! Sorry Mikey. Didn't mean to scare you." Riley had popped her head in when I wasn't looking; long, red hair in a ponytail falling over her shoulder. "Just wanted to check on ya."

I scowled. "Do you really need to NOT make noise when you walk around? Seriously I'm going to put a damn bell on you." Now with only half the cup of coco that I'd had, I sat back in my chair to check on a few cameras to avoid eye contact with her.

"Not my fault that I'm a ninja." She stepped into the room and over to me, looking at the cameras as well. "Joseph is going to be putting in a couple new cameras tomorrow."

"Really? We have a million already! Why do we need more?" Joseph is our manager – the big boss man. He was a real pain in the ass sometimes making up stupid rules and what not. But I wasn't a manager so I couldn't really judge his actions too harshly.

"Something about new trash coming in tomorrow. Some place closed down so now we get the spoooooky mannequins or something like that."

"Wait, so we're getting new cameras just to keep an eye on some stupid statues? Are they valuable?"

Riley shrugged. "No idea. He kinda told me really fast and then scurried off to his hidey hole."

That just meant that he was back in his office in the big building by the entrance to the dump. Joseph always seemed to go running there when he didn't have anything to say to anyone. The dude was always a little off. But, again, I couldn't judge him too bad. I always figured he was just socially awkward. Or maybe he couldn't stand the smell out here.

"Just a few more cameras for me to get used to. No biggy." I'd already gotten use to the ones we had so a few more couldn't hurt.

She laughed. "Yeah, you're the king of the junk heap alright. But these cameras will be on this little thingy right here," and Riley produced a tablet from behind her back. It was a regular iPad tablet with a blue protective case.

"Is that…"

"Yep! It's Joe's tablet. That thing he keeps plugged in all the damn time."

"Oh god no…"

She was smiling from ear to ear. "Yep! This is what the new cameras will be on!"

"Don't I get a power cord or something? The battery life on this thing sucks! He keeps it plugged in ALL the time!"

"There aren't any plugins in here, stupid." It was true. The cameras were on special extension cords that connected directly to a generator out back. "So nope! Just get it from Joseph's office before you shift tomorrow, kay?"

I let out an exhausted sigh. Looking at the clock it read only 3AM. A rock set in my stomach – an uneasy feeling that felt like something more than just being upset about the tablet. I looked up at her feeling very tired suddenly but smiled anyway. "Okay."

Joseph hated when we couldn't get footage. If the generator died, I'd have to go and start it up quick or he'd flip his lid about not getting some of the footage from those cameras. With the crap life on that tablet, all I could mutter as Riley left the guard house was, "This tablet is going to be the death of me."


	2. New Additions

I pulled into the parking lot an hour before my shift. No way was I going into this whole new cameras thing blind. Plus I wanted to get a good look at these statues before I had to work.

The front building was huge with concrete walls once a pale gray now a tan color from dirt blowing onto it. I liked how it looked now compared to when it first opened. The tan walls made it more appealing rather than like an office building.

I locked my car's doors before setting my mind on getting up the stairs to the front door. I had a separate mindset when I came to work. Almost like what Riley said, I am king of the junk heap. It wasn't a bad thing, but I do have to admit that I am glad I work my shift alone. I walk around the junkyard like I'm stalking prey. It passes the time till I get cold and head back to the guard house for coco.

Like usual I'm greeted first by Macey, Joseph's schnauzer puppy. She was a tiny little thing with a big belly. It wasn't that she was fat…but really she was. Still I couldn't help but be happy to see her and picked her up. "You're such a cute little puppy, Macey. Yes you are." I scratched her chubby belly and put her down to watch her bounce around my feet.

Joseph rushed out of his office then only to stop and stare at me. "O-oh… It's just you. You're here early. Why?"

Awkward as always. He probably thought I was someone in need of assistance. Not his fault. "I wanted to check out the new cameras. Give myself a little head start, ya know?"

The black haired man stared at me. "Uh… Yes. The tablet is on my desk." Then he scooped up his hyper puppy and left toward one of the rooms down the hall. I never bothered to remember what was in every room since I didn't need to go in them.

Joseph's office was very… plain. No pictures of family or pets or really anything. His room had plain white walls with a desk in the center and a comfortable, black rolling chair with a bookshelf behind it. The books on the shelf were obviously never read and just there for decoration because their binding was old and flaking away. The one splotch of color in the room was the blue cased tablet. It almost didn't fit with the rest of the room.

I grabbed it off the desk, taking a moment of vanity to admire my own reflection in the screen – fixing my short, brown hair that was sticking up in the front – before I turned it on. The lock screen picture was of Macey. Finally a normal thing from that guy. Cute picture too.

A sticky note with numbers on it told me the code which I tapped in and flipped straight to the app for the cameras.

I about threw the tablet when Riley's face popped up. "Dammit!" The camera feed on this wasn't smooth. It was slow, glitchy almost. It was one picture every few seconds. Still fast enough to catch someone trying to take those…giant…anima… "What the fuck…?"

Riley had moved out of the way to show four large animals. Animals? They were damn robots! A bear, duck, bunny, and a fox. That last one had seen better days. Even for being dumped, the first three looked fine but that fox was all ripped apart. Creepy as hell.

"I gotta go see these." Keeping the tablet plugged in, I put it down and rushed out of the office and to the back door that leads out to the dump. First thing I passed was section A where the first set of three cameras was that spiraled around to where the now empty dog kennels are. Right after was the guard house and then section B where those animatronics are. I started down there and quickly came to a metal box with a single door.

"Riley?" I asked looking inside the box.

She spun around with a big smile. "You're early!" Then she leaned up against the brown bear. "Like our new friends? They're here for a few days until some guy comes to pick them up. They're going to the furnace to be melted down." We didn't have a furnace here obviously or else we'd of melted them down ourselves.

"Where'd they come from?" I went straight to the fox. It captured my attention from the moment I saw it. Funny, but I felt bad for the beat up hunk of junk.

"Some pizza place for kids. They had a few bugs in them – and by a few, I mean one of them killed a kid – so the place g-"

"Killed?!"

Riley blinked. "Kinda. Foxy there bit some kid's face off."

I jumped away from the machine then. The pity I felt faded fast.

"They're off, stupid. Don't be such a baby." She reached up and pat the bear's face as if she thought it'd calm me down. "And they got names! This one is Freddy, that's Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy."

I sighed. "I swear… How can ANYONE think these are kid friendly? They're just creepy…" I tried to forget about what Riley had said about the fox killing someone, but it was bugging me. "I haven't heard about it on the news. When did the fox… ya know."

"Rip the girl's face off in front of an entire birthday party? It was way back in the 80's."

"And this place JUST shut down? Wow." I backed away from the fox. "Wonder how they got away with it…"

"They didn't. Place was shut down but then they opened it up again. Some night watchman worked there and lost his mind. He messed around with the machines or some shit and vanished before they could fire him." Then she smiled all creepy. "And wanna know something super creepy about it, Mikey?"

I finally gave her my full attention. "And that stuff before wasn't totally freaky?"

"His name was Mike. Just like you~" She made an effort of reaching out to boop my nose.

That rock dropped in my stomach again. "Cut it out."

"No, I'm serious! He went crazy and now he's gone. No one knows where he went, but it's only been a few days since they closed." She then pointed over her shoulder to the camera in the corner. "These things are kinda BIG around the internet so keep a super good eye on them."

"Not just the internet…" I looked up at the purple bunny seeing that the animatronic was noticeably bent over being too tall to stand up in the box. "I wonder what they looked like moving around." I reached out to touch the fox again, flinching when the arm I touched moved slightly. Still I persisted in touching the cold, hard plastic. Again it moved, but it was only because the arm was loose.

Riley crossed her arms behind her head. "Wish I could watch them. They're adorable." The redhead patted the bear – Freddy – again before leaving the box.

How can she think they're adorable? I looked at all of them in turn. The only one really beaten up out of them was Foxy. Shame, he looked like he was pretty chill. Still not child friendly with that sharp looking hook, but cool nonetheless.

I turned my back on them then and left the box, closing the door behind me. Right about now I wished the junkyard dogs were still here. It was going to be creepy staying alone in the dump all night with those four things.

**5ive: These chapters are a lot shorter than my normal stuff ^^' I'm still very happy with how things are turning out. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like this! .**


	3. First Night

Riley waved her goodbyes, pushing it about how creepy it was and how they were going to get me. I ended up punching her arm to make her stop but she only laughed and threw one more joke at me before punching me and running off.

I had to follow her back inside only to get the tablet and head back out to the guard house. I unlocked the tablet and checked out the few new cameras we had. It was only three. One inside the box with night vision, one that faced the opposite of one of the cameras already in section B pointed toward the box, and one final one… pointed at the guard house.

I had told myself I'd look at these earlier, but I had forgotten to do so. Messing around with Riley too much. Now I wish I'd done that so I could ask why they'd put a camera on me.

Brushing that aside I put the camera back to the one beside the section B-2 camera. At least this way I could keep an eye out for anyone going near the box. I then locked the tablet and went to look at the other cameras.

Nothing going on. Seemed like any other night to me.

With a shrug I stood and grabbed my nightstick, sliding the tablet into a small backpack so I could carry it with me. If it was portable, might as well make use of it.

I pushed open the door and proceeded to do stupid ninja stances for my own entertainment before jumping out into the night with my nightstick as a 'gun'. Quietly I stalked around the junkyard slipping into section C which only had two cameras from how short the walkway was – and it looped back in with section B.

Every place I could fit, I'd hide and pop out with my 'gun' pointed to an invisible enemy. I followed after my enemy until I came to section B-2's camera and the new tablet cam. "Darn. Lost 'im," I muttered to myself before starting down deeper into section B.

The air was cold; a harsh sting against the back of my nose whenever I breathe in. Once I reached the end of the section I marveled at how high the trash was piled before turning back. That out of my system for now, I strolled back toward the guard house slowly. Pulling out the tablet I checked out the box. Still nothing.

This was dumb. Why did I need to keep an eye specifically on them? Big on the internet or not, who would want an entire giant robot that bit someone's face off? Now that I thought about it there were some creepy people out there who might want it…

With a sigh I locked the tablet and stopped to put it back in my backpack only to have a loud crash catch my attention. Instinct had me pull out my taser from the backpack; put my nightstick in the holder on my belt.

Like earlier but less playfully, I slipped down the pathway to where the camera was. I peeked around the corner and felt my heart stop. The door to the box was open.

I yanked the tablet back out of my backpack and flipped to the camera inside the box.

For the second time my heart stopped. Foxy was gone. That damn fox was missing!

I ran to the box and threw the door completely open, looking at the spot where the animatronic had been. "No! Dammit!" I looked around the box at the other three still left inside. "How?! I just checked the camera! Dammit, fox! Where'd you go!?"

Panic set in as I ran back to the guard house. I kicked in the door and flicked to the cameras near the back gate – where the dump trucks came in. Nothing. I checked around the area but when nothing came up I searched every camera in the dump.

Nothing.

How could that thing vanish like that? I needed to find it.

I grabbed up my nightstick and turned it on. Immediately I ran out toward section D near the gate. The chains and lock were still there and the barbed wire across the top hadn't been messed with.

Puzzled I began searching the fence but there were no breaks at all. At least nothing big enough to fit a robot fox through. Big enough for people to get through. Even so there was no way that someone could get that thing out of the box before I could see them in there.

I turned back heading to the guard house.

Scratching my head I looked back down section B at the still open door. I had just come from down that way, so maybe it was taken up toward the front office? Flicking my light on and off a few times I headed up to the main office. I expected there to be a broken window – or door since it was glass – but nothing was wrong. It was all as it had been when I started my shift.

Another sigh. If I didn't find this stupid fox then I was going to lose my job. Well, at least the tablet didn't die on me. Didn't help when I LOST one of the things the tablet was for!

I facepalmed. Hard. "Ow…" I glared at the wristwatch that had smacked my head. "Okay, Mikey. Calm down. Where could that thing be?" I scratched my head. "If I were an animatronic, where would someone hide me?"

It hit me.

I rushed into section A and down the rows of trash. Tripping, I was thrown head over heels coming to a stop just outside the dog kennels. I felt a cold chill run up my spine. From where I lay in the dirt I could see into the darkness at the robot sitting in the corner shrouded in darkness.

Someone had managed to pull that fox clear across the junkyard into the dog kennels without me seeing them.

The chill spread further into my fingertips making me bolt up and pull out my taser pointing it in all directions. There was no one there. The fear creeped up further until I turned to face the kennels once again.

Lowering the taser I just stared at the fox.

"Did… Heh… No way…" I stepped closer to the kennels, reaching out to the chain-link fence. The gate gave way and crashed in on the kennel. I shrieked and jumped away from the sudden sound. "It couldn't…have…" My eyes turned from the fallen gate back up to where the animatronic lay in the corner. The words that came out cracked with fear.

"Did you get here by yourself…?"


	4. Video Doesn't Lie

Finally able to calm down I sat at my post waiting for the time to pass. Six came around and my phone lit up. A text from Riley.

**no spooky robots get ya yet? haha**

The words in that text actually sent a shiver up my spine as I quickly flipped through the cameras and pulled up the tablet to check the box. The last three still stood there and from where I could see it looked like the fox hadn't moved. It was still stupid to believe it could have done it on its own. They had all been deactivated already. No power was running through them.

I sighed and replied to her text with a simple 'No.'.

She quickly wrote me back poking fun at me and saying she took off the 'y' in my name on her contacts.

I decided to wait until she got here to show her what had happened.

Half an hour creeped by but finally I heard my watch go off and stepped outside to see Riley coming from the main building. She waved but stopped when I refused to do anything but watch her come closer.

"Aw, what's wrong? Did the big bad robots scare you?" She laughed at me but stopped when I still said nothing. "What?"

"Follow me." I walked away back toward section A. We made our way past the piles of trash and finally to the kennels. I stepped aside and could tell by her sudden short gasp that she could see the thing in the dark.

"How'd you get it over here? Man! That thing must have been a ton!"

"I didn't. Someone did but I don't know who." I stared at the fox leaning lazily on the far wall, almost curled up in the corner like someone scared of sunlight. It was creepy how human it looked tucked away like that.

Riley glared at me. "Come on. I'm not that stupid."

"I'm serious! I've been waiting for you guys to come back so we can check the cameras. Freaked me out last night." She seemed interested now – or more like she wanted to catch me in the act and laugh about it – and we left back toward the main building to catch Joseph before he locked himself in his office.

He got in just as he opened the door and his tiny puppy rushed inside. "Wait Joe!" I pushed the door to keep him from closing it behind him. "We need to look at last night's tapes."

Gray blue eyes looked at me for some moments. "Problems last night?"

"I don't know. Someone moved one of those things and now it's in the kennels. I wanna see what moved it."

He let us in. Joseph sat at his desk, Macey hopping in his lap like it were an everyday thing, and he opened his lap top and flicked on the computer. Up on the computer came cameras of the entire dump. After giving him the tablet, he hooked it up to the lap top and then pulled up the cameras from there. The computer already had all of the video from the night before while the lap top needed to download the videos from the tablet.

"Time?" he then asked.

"I dunno… around ten or eleven?"

He did a time skip, looping through the video until eleven o' clock came around. When nothing looked different, he kept going until they saw me go snooping around like the idiot I was. Feeling embarrassed, I almost couldn't look when suddenly one of the cameras blacked out.

He pressed play.

The camera near the start of section B blacked out, followed by the one near C and then finally the one at the kennels. Meanwhile I stood near the box and vanished from the camera's view for a moment. Then the other cameras came back online and I could be seen running back to the guard house and, a few minutes later, to section D.

"It already moved. This is when I was looking for it." I leaned in, trying to see the kennels. "It moved when the cameras went out."

Joseph grabbed the lap top and skipped to the time that the cameras blacked out. The camera inside the box began to bug out first before blacking out and then the camera on the box blacked out followed a moment later by the camera pointed at the guard house.

They all came back on just in time to see me looking inside the box for the fox and then rushing off to the guard house and leaving to section D.

Riley and I looked at each other while Joseph kept staring at the screen. "Where'd it go?" he asked almost fearful.

"It's in the kennels." The more I watched him replay the videos, the more I couldn't help but think that the animatronic went there on its own. No way could someone move it that fast and without being caught on any of the cameras.

One final time, he went back and replayed the camera inside the box. Hopefully to catch whatever had done this. He moved the frames one at a time and stopped it when the camera glitched. A dark fog appeared to be within the box, but we skipped to the next frame and it was gone. That fog was the only thing we could see different. With how fucked up the stream was though it was easy to overlook and forget about. Point was, there was no one in the frames and no way to know what had moved the fox or know what had turned it back on… if that were the case.

I ran my fingers through my hair feeling very tired. With a sigh I turned away from them. "I've been up for hours freaking about this so… I'm going to go try and get some sleep."

Riley sputtered trying to grab words. "You're just gonna leave me here with them!?"

"Uh… yeah? I spent all night with those things." I didn't feel like dealing with anything. Paranoia along with lack of sleep and activity was really getting to me. I'd never gotten scared on one of my shifts before. This pounding in my head just pleaded for sleep. "You'll be fine. And if they start moving and trying to kill you… don't call me."

I left then out to my car and onward to sleep. In my head I couldn't get the image of the fox to go away. Its almost human way it curled up in the corner of the kennels… the stories Riley had told me about the pizzeria they came from… and even the guard from there that vanished. Something about all of those 'stories' felt all too real now.


	5. The Nightmare Begins

WARNING: VERY DESCRIPTIVE DEATH OF YOUNG KIDS

I immediately went to bed once I got home. It was easy to get to sleep, but what came after was something else entirely.

****

My heartbeat still pounded at the interior of my skull, knocking at the back of my eyes and pulsing the little bit of light that illuminated through my closed lids. It wasn't just my heartbeat either, a sharpening thump proceeded to flick into the beating of my heart and waking me even further. Sleep called for my attention but this pain continued to snap its fingers and pull back my consciousness screaming over sleep's pleads.

I finally gave in, eyes fluttering open only to stare into darkness. I looked around feeling something pulling at the nape of my neck and around my mouth. Reaching up, I couldn't pull my hands apart… they were tied together. So were my ankles. A cloth was in my mouth and tied very tight around the back of my head. I'd always thought this was ineffective in shows and movies, but I couldn't get it out no matter how much I struggled with my tongue and fingers.

Sobbing had my eyes look beside me. A few feet away lay a boy – maybe eight or nine – and a smaller child. The smaller one was crying, curled up with the boy who had one hand awkwardly placed on his shoulder – his hands tied together like my own and a cloth in his mouth as well.

He noticed me and the look of fear in those eyes had my own watering. I didn't know what to do. Why couldn't I stand? Why wasn't I even trying? From the few things I could see in the dark I could easily cut these ropes off but… something was keeping me from being able to do the things I knew I could do to get us out of here.

Screaming sliced into the sobbing, drowning out every other sound that could be heard and leaving a gurgling cry for help. It grew to a shriek that sounded almost like "MOMMY" before slowly bubbling and cracking until finally dying out altogether.

Moments of silence followed. It was the sort of silence that made the night sound all too loud around you.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from the door. Lights lined the single door – our only way out. Suddenly a shadow passed under the door and it cracked open splashing light into the room so suddenly I shut my eyes and looked away.

"Aah…" a raspy voice smiled in. "You're all awake. Good."

I managed to peer through the light to see a single figure in the doorway, clever in hand. Black liquid dripped down and through the light splattering in a pool of red on the floor. It didn't matter how much I looked at him I couldn't make out any features on the man.

Now with the room lit up I could see the room clearly. Those creepy animatronics… their heads were everywhere along with some different looking things. A blue rabbit head lay up on the table on its side looking at nothing. Over on a shelf was a much more girly version of that bird, a child-like bear, some scrap white parts of something that I couldn't tell what it was. As I kept searching the room it was then that I saw something very large near the corner of the room… that purple rabbit… with no face. My muffled scream came… but it wasn't my voice.

The man moved gaining my attention once more. He went over toward the table in the center of the room to a kid that I hadn't noticed before. The girl – looking about seven – had long dirty blonde hair and… I couldn't see her eyes. She was scooting away from the man, getting stuck on what looked like an old, run down version of that fox animatronic.

She didn't get far before he grabbed a handful of her hair. She struggled, hitting him with her tied hands. "You're a feisty one. Heh, much better than that other girl," he grumbled happily, throwing her to the ground so she was facing the open door.

The girl struggled for the door, unable to run with her tied ankles only to have the man bring his foot down on her back. She whined, flinching away. He lifted his foot and kicked her side several times until she had curled up on her side to look up at him. With a smile so wicked, he kicked the side of her head once, she squeaked, and lay still.

The man knelt down and cut the cloth from her mouth and the ropes around her wrists and ankles. He then lifted her chin to look at him, eyes seeming to glow red in the shadows that still shrouded his features. With her facing the ceiling, the man stood and just continued with kicking and stomping on her body. She screamed and struggled, trying to turn over only to have the force of his foot keep her crumbling body on its back.

I couldn't avert my gaze from the horror before me. Even as he knelt back down, yanking her by her hair and slowly driving a thin knife through the side of her throat. She sputtered and screamed and began gurgling on her blood as it flooded into her throat. He pulled the knife out and dropped her to the floor. Her body sputtered for several moments, hands reaching up for her throat but not quite reaching it before the shutters of her body jerked them away. Seconds passed as her shaking slowed and finally stopped, her face away from me. I knew she was dead.

The man looked up to the two kids in the corner near me. His teeth showed and eyes widened. He stood to his full height, crossing over to them.

The older boy moved himself over the younger one. I could now see that it was a younger boy. A brother? No, the older boy's skin was pale whereas the much smaller one had more of a caramel color to his skin. The older boy yelled something defiant through the cloth. He was afraid, that was obvious and the man wasn't fooled.

"So sweet. Protecting a boy you just met? You wanna be a hero, hm? Wanna be a super hero when you grow up?" Another nasty smile cracked his lips. A flash zoomed across the room, light reflecting off his knife. "Too bad your one chance will go unnoticed." He drove the knife into the boy's back and almost immediately the boy screamed and pushed himself away from the man and into the corner. His movements yanked the knife and cut open his back. Blood sprayed the air in that moment splattering across my face.

The man seemed more pleased by that reaction. He reached out and pulled the child from the corner, digging the knife into the boy's stomach once, twice, thrice and threw the boy across the room to land with a loud thud and splatter of crimson.

He writhed in the growing puddle, crying out for his parents. The child made no move to crawl for the still open door. He curled in on himself only to straighten back out and shriek in pain with every small move he made.

The man smiled back at the boy and then looked to the crying child. He took a knee beside him and cut the cloth and ropes. It was like he were letting him run, but I knew better. Without letting him stand, he pulled the boy to his feet by his hair and yanked the poor child over to the other side of the table.

"So you're a big fan of Foxy, huh?" the man asked. He yanked the boy even closer until the boy was screaming to be let go and pleading for the man to stop. "I'm sure Foxy likes you too. Don't be scared." He then reached out and opened up the front of the animatronic. Without another word, he pushed the kid into the opening. He was then in the way so I couldn't see, but screams grew into pained yells echoed by cracking bones. Blood sprayed here and there, misting the air with iron scents.

"Hold… still…!" the man grunted, shifting position and giving another shove. Blood pooled more below the fox, too much blood. The boy was still screaming hysterically for all the gore that continued to flow out from the bottom of the animatronic.

"There… cozy?" the man laughed. He then stepped back to admire his work.

I felt something rise in my throat and forced myself to swallow.

The child was trapped within the machine. Several large chunks of the endoskeleton stuck out of his chest and arms locking him in place within the machine. His head was intact, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with the snot and blood from his nose. His eyes seemed dull, glazed over and almost lifeless as he sobbed and screamed. He could feel the pain but his facial features no longer displayed it.

With his foot, the man closed the hatch leaving the child within. His muffled cries could still be heard. Soft thumping soon followed the cries which grew into frantic wines for help.

The tall man looked to me then. He put up a finger and wagged it at me. "Nuh uh uh. Not yet. You wait your turn." He then crossed to the still writhing boy from earlier. He sat the boy up, sitting on the ground this time and placing the boy in his lap. He angled the boy's head back and, without any warning or snide comment, he reached up with his free and dug it deep into the child's face just out of my view.

Screaming and twisting in that spot, the boy couldn't get free. He continued to jerk and twist with no sign of escaping.

Finally the man pulled something out with what sounded like a snap of elastic. "Oh damn. You broke it. Stupid boy." He moved the boy's head again and dug his fingers into the boy's eye.

I felt a rock drop in my gut. Everything before was horrifying and making me sick, but watching this had a strange effect on me. My stomach twisted and turned as the boy struggled and his eye socket seemed to stretch as the man reached in to retrieve the eye. I could only imagine the pain of having such a large foreign object in an area where nothing is meant to go. Not the pain of something being forced through your skin, but the agony of something stretching a bone that will only break if pushed.

The eye popped out with the nerve intact. "There. Much better." He angled the eye back toward the child's face. "Can you see? See? That's your face." He then let the eye drop and the boy flinched and yelped.

Moving to be in front of the boy, the man then placed his hands inside the child's mouth. The boy fought and attempted to pull back but the man got a grip and began pushing down on the kid's jaw. One palm placed on the boy's top set of teeth, the other forced down. Even with the few moments of struggle, his jaw snapped open and the child crashed to the floor in a screaming, thrashing mound. He kicked out his legs, arching his back and throwing his body. The man placed a foot square on the child's chest, stopping all motion.

I felt bile building up in the back of my throat and it took all I had to keep it down. His eye was on me. The eye that could still see had rolled to look at me.

It was a moment before the man pushed the kid on his front and straddled his hips, using his weight to keep the kid's legs from moving. Still the brunette reacted, attempting to sit up and buck only for a knife to plunge into his back. Through the screaming and thrashing the man was lifting and dropping the knife… sawing through his back?

One more jerk and the boy dropped to the floor suddenly. His arms still worked, pushing and trying to sit up or pull away until all at once he just stopped and lay there shivering. He was sobbing loudly, voice muffled as he either asked for help or voiced what was hurting.

That was when those seemingly glowing eyes were on me once more. He stood and strode over to me.

As he neared, I could make out more of his features. Black hair, green eyes, pale skin, very tall and very thin. His face was thin, but terrifying normal. There was almost nothing about him that stuck out. Black stubble covered the lower half of his face, a pimple on his cheek and one only just hidden by the stubble on his chin were the only flaws to his skin. Even after having done all of this… his face was so normal. He looked so sane unlike a few minutes prior.

The black haired man knelt down to me, reaching behind my head to untie the cloth. "Now now, are you ready, boy?"

_Boy? I'm not a kid!_

Then it hit me. I was the only adult here besides this sick fuck. Where was I anyway? Why was I here? Why hadn't I thought this earlier? I am the only adult…

"Please don't hurt me…!" That wasn't my own voice. It was higher pitched, like a child.

"Uh uh, that's not the attitude to have here at Freddy's now is it?" He lifted the knife up to cut the ropes around my wrist free. The blade came up to my mouth, pushing just slightly at the corners of my lips. "How's about a smile. Hm?"

I did. A small one. I'd do whatever this man asked as long as he wouldn't hurt me.

"Aw, you can do better." Then he cut my ankles free.

I tried to smile bigger but the fear finally took hold and tears fell down my cheeks. I began sobbing, the sniffles racking my body and stealing away any smiles I could manage.

He didn't look satisfied. "Dammit, kid. If you're gonna just snivel like that then go cry to your mom." And he stood and backed away from me.

I blinked. He was letting me go? I couldn't move. I wasn't in control of my own body. This wasn't my body anyway. I was within a vessel witnessing something. Something terrible. Something I couldn't change.

He got annoyed with me, lashing out and kicking me in the side. "**I SAID GET!**"

I didn't hesitate then, I bolted for the door. "MOM! MOOOOM!" I called out desperately, voice cracking. My calls forced out so hard it hurt to continue screaming. "MOM HELP! MOOOOOOM!"

Stepping into the other room I just about lost my lunch right then. There was a black girl lying on the floor near the only other door that lead to my freedom. She had wide, sightless eyes staring up to the ceiling and a mouth full of organs that had been ripped from a gaping hole in her chest. Another hole had been carved into her throat where the organs had been pulled through and tied into a knot around those that were strung from her torso.

I averted my eyes and ran for the door throwing it open and rushing into the hall.

Something dull and hollow sounded as my vision blurred and a pain punched through the back of my head. The hallway in front of me averted toward the ground as I crashed to the cold, tile floor. At the end of the hall was a lit up room with tables and chairs. My hand reached out, stretching to grab something or someone. "Mom…M-MooOOOOM!" I let out another shriek just as the man slammed the door on the hall and all my hopes.

"You got further than I thought," he growled as I sat up and attempted to stand. He put his knife in my mouth when I opened it to scream and pulled back, the blade pressing at the corners of my mouth and cutting deep.

Of course I struggled but it only made it worse but I couldn't help it with the pain that was forever ongoing. When he pulled the knife back I fell forward coughing on the blood that had found a way to the back of my throat.

He kicked me again knocking me to the floor and straddled me the same as he had done to the other boy. I knew what was coming so began to thrash and fight and even bit the man's knee.

That didn't go well with him and he began repeatedly digging his knife deep into the middle of my back.

My reaction was immediate. I pushed up and began screaming out for my mom, turning to push the man away but I was unable. The pain skyrocketed up my back making me arch my back more and more in my attempts to push away from what was hurting me. Soon it was so much that I couldn't even clearly feel anything new he was doing, but from how he was moving I could tell he was no longer just stabbing me.

With each new slash blood sprayed out to the wall to my right and onto the floor around me. I clawed at the ground trying to get away, reaching up to the door pleading for someone to hear my cries of agony. I begged and prayed and did everything I could even knowing I couldn't stop this. These events were just a replay of things already passed and there was nothing I could do to change anything. I would just have to lay here and wait for it all to end, and yet my body still fought and my mind still cried out for someone… ANYONE to help!

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" _I can't take it anymore! I can't do this anymore! I need to get away from him! I'm going to die! I'm going to die here! I don't want to die! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!_

I couldn't voice my thoughts, I could only listen to them echo inside my own mind.

Then he stopped. The pain didn't go away, but he stopped.

The man stood, dropping the knife beside my mutilated body.

Now was my chance… but I couldn't move. If I moved then it hurt. If I dragged myself to the door then it'd hurt. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I wanted it to stop. No more pain, please. No more… I can't take it…

My mind was already slipping. It had already begun to slip earlier from the pain. I was ready to pass out at any moment. I begged for it to happen, to take away my suffering so I could just die already.

Then a foot fell hard between my shoulder and I yelped.

Hands grabbed at my ankles and to my horror he… began… pulling.

The newfound pain awoke my mind shocking me to full awareness and I let out all of my pain in one last scream for help. "MOOOOOOOOM!"

Then all at once I lost all feeling in my legs and I could FEEL as my organs pooled out onto the floor. It was a sickening sensation that had me finally vomit in pain. I did it once, pushed myself up on my elbows, vomited again and again and fell on my side. All that came up was blood. At least that's what it mostly was.

My entire body was beginning to go numb. A coldness I'd never felt before slipped into my fingertips, slowly crawling up past my wrists and slipped up the mangled remains of my upper body. A darkness pulled at my vision, warping my reality like water ripples.

The man pulled my head back then and something cold brushed against my neck. After a moment a heartbeat of pain blossomed and was eaten up by cold. I could no longer breathe. I wasn't panicked that I couldn't. Actually it seemed to lessen the pain. Now my chest wasn't moving anymore…

My vision zeroed out, fading and giving the effect of falling. Almost as quickly as it left me, a sudden flash of yellow burned into my eyes.

****

I sat up then, screaming. My alarm underlined my yell making me stop. I reached for the clock to stare at the time. It was seven. Time to get up and get ready for work.

How could I work after what I just saw? Those kids… myself… that man… that place…

I slowly stood, legs feeling cold and clammy. I took a few steps heading to the bathroom to splash water in my face. As I neared and turned on the lights I began to think about going to work. Those robots… I didn't want to see them.

But why didn't I want to see them? Oh! My dream! But… what about it again?

"Damn… It's gone already. Something about those robots and the pizza place. Ugh… Can't remember." I glared at the mirror at my tired face. All I remember was it was a scary dream, one I'd never want to see again and that it tied in with those animatronics. Which I also didn't look forward to seeing again.


	6. Second Night

Getting to work, I remained in my car for a while trying to remember my dream. No matter how much I tried I couldn't recall anything. Apart from the animatronics and the pizzeria, nothing. The one thing that I had been able to recall was seeing the bunny with a missing face. The half-eaten look of the robot was the only thing I could get past the border of dreams.

After some time I finally gave up.

I got out of the car and went inside.

Riley stood next to Joseph's office door and smiled when I came in. "Mikey, there you are. Thought you'd come in earlier."

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't sleep well." I yawned still feeling very tired. "What are you doing inside? You still got ten minutes on shift."

She smiled, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the office. "Joe had me use something while on my shift. He gave me a little camcorder. Said to keep it with me to record anything weird."

"Anything happen today?"

"Nah. No one moved an inch. Foxy was just sitting in the kennels being all adorable."

"Only you could think that hunk of junk is cute, Riley…" I sighed which turned into a yawn once more. "Where's this camera?"

She pointed again to the office. "He's getting my video off of it and giving it a new battery. Lucky you cause he's gonna be here tonight. So if any of the big bad robots scare you then just go running into Joe-joe's arms and I'll set sail on the ship to a new world." Riley winked and laughed when I scowled at her.

"I don't like those jokes. I'm not gay." I walked passed her to Joseph's office.

"Ya hadn't hit on me yet, hansom," and she laughed again before skipping away to go home.

Now I felt my cheeks flare up. Stupid Riley and her stupid jokes. I ignored it and knocked on Joseph's door. "Hey Joe? Ya got a new camera for me?"

The dark haired man sat at his desk looking at his lap top. Macey's head popped up from behind his desk and she barked. "Huh? Oh, Michael. Yes I've got something for you." He passed a small camcorder across the table. It was blue like the tablet cover. "Keep this on all night. It's new so the battery should last. Take it wherever you go. Record everything and anything you see."

"Uh… isn't this a bit much?" I grabbed up the handheld device looking it over. The view screen flipped out and I found the power button. No need to turn it on now so I closed that. "Nice camera."

"It cost a pretty penny so don't break it."

Riley is more likely to do that, I couldn't help but think. "Still seems like a lot. The fox isn't gone or anything."

"It moved. I want to know how and why." Joseph looked up from the computer then, dim blue eyes stern.

I hadn't seen this kind of expression on him – really anything other than being awkward that is. "O…Okay." I looked down at the camera again, turning it on to look at the different settings. I could change the colors of the video, but decided not to. As I flipped through things, a light turned on and the screen was white. "No way! This has night vision?"

"Yes and it's very bright."

"Oh, sorry." I turned the light off, the camera turning back to normal. "Too cool."

"The night vision is for when you're outside." Well obviously. I wasn't stupid. "It also drains the battery. Be careful. Don't use it too much." His attention then returned to the lap top screen. "I'll be in here if you need me. The back door will be locked, but I left a key in the guard house for you."

Seemed legit. I waited but he said nothing else to me so I left for outside.

Once out there I flipped on the camera and began recording. I didn't know what to do. "Uh… The junk yard looks extra… junky today?" I muttered like I thought I needed to be talking while I did this. "Hey there and this is Mikey's tour of the trash heap!" I said, whipping the camera around to look down section A. "And down there is the magical moving mystery fox! OOOOO!" I laughed at myself and continues to the guard house.

Then I remembered that Joseph was going to be watching this and I felt like deleting what I'd just done. I actually was about to when a falling can made me jump. I recorded it tumbling down a pile of trash. It flew away from the pile and landed a few feet away.

Feeling even more stupid for being scared by a can, I turned back toward the house and froze. The door was open. It. Was. Open. I pointed the camera and ran over. The door wasn't supposed to be left open. That was a huge rule. If it were left open then bugs would fly in according to Joseph. I reached the door and pointed the camera inside. There was no one inside. I then began searching the room to see if everything was there. I left the camera on the table as I looked.

One thing I found was a shiny key. In sharpie on a plastic… something attached to the key that read "back door". So this was the key to the back door. How nice of Joe to go and label it since I'm too dumb to know where a key goes.

I sighed, standing and grabbing up the camera. Since it was the beginning of my shift, not much to do but look at the cameras. I sat down placing the camera further back so it could look at me and behind me. I thought it was the best use of when I'm not doing anything. Why record the screens when he'd already be able to look over them?

******

Time passed slow. Nothing seemed to be happening. I continuously checked the tablet but no one moved. I sighed loudly. "Bored!" I would go sneaking around the junk yard but after seeing the fox moved I was truthfully too scared to go outside.

I flipped over to the kennel camera – A-2 – and about choked on my own spit. Two glowing orbs looked out at me. I felt a chill run up my spine and down my arms raising goosebumps. I couldn't take my eyes off those white, glowing balls. They vanished, and appeared again.

It. Fucking. Blinked.

I felt sick. I wanted to get help, but I needed to walk past section A to get to the back door. Past the two ton thing that just blinked at me.

Pulling up the tablet cameras again, I felt my heart stop. The rabbit was gone. It was GONE. The door to the box was wide open. I turned my eyes to the cameras on the main computer. I switched between C-2, C-1, and D-1. There was nothing. Where'd the rabbit go?!

A growl came from behind me.

It was the worst feeling I could imagine in that moment. A sickening feeling that had me wanting to cry and plead that it wasn't real. My entire body felt cold. Arms and legs numb, I slowly turned my gaze to the thing threatening me with that gurgling growl.

Behind me floated something dark. It oozed where it ended almost too soon. The blackness wasn't a solid form apart from the edges of the top of it in the shape of a head and shoulders. It was not pointed in my direction, however, it growled in the direction of the door. Blue lights glowed in its face – eyes? – and mouth opened in a sticky, dripping maw of jagged, black daggers. It growled again, mouth extending further and roared at the door. The creatures lower half was jagged, now coming more into view and solid. Threads of blackness dangled bellow it dripping blackness that faded to smoke and drifted back up to the creature.

I was speechless. Then I grabbed the camera and pointed it at the thing.

It noticed my movements and turned and roared at me.

I shrieked and fell backwards. I crashed to the ground, camcorder sliding away from me. When I got back up, the thing was gone.

"Wh-whaaaat the FUCK was that?!" I was shaking. That looked like something from a horror movie. Something that was so scary looking but at the same time just looked faker than using a green screen. The fakeness of it and how it didn't seem like it belonged was part of what made it so creepy.

I climbed to my feet and hesitantly opened the door. Nothing was outside. I pointed the camera around, flipping to night vision hoping to catch something before popping back inside and locking the guard house door.

Fear consumed me and I slid down the door to the floor, hugging my legs to my chest. I needed to find that rabbit. I needed to go out there and I knew it. I couldn't stay in the guard house, especially since whatever that was could get in here.


	7. Lucky Rabbit's Foot

It took me several deep breaths to get my courage back up. I had thought to text Riley to ask for Joseph's help, but then I worried that something out here would hurt him. Though that glass door wasn't much of a defense. Deciding against it, seeing that the only thing I'd seen that was any threat was that goopy whatever, I got to my feet, camcorder in hand and left the guard house.

The air outside was stale, heavy. It was a strange sensation feeling a pressure like a heavy backpack when you knew there was nothing there. I pointed the camera around mostly only able to see through the view screen on night vision. Because of that I then pulled out my nightstick and turned it on.

My first destination was the kennels. If the fox had ended up there then maybe the rabbit would too.

I made the short, hesitant trek toward section A. Down the aisle and around the corner to look at the kennels. Within the darkness was the moved form of the fox. It had moved to sit in the center of the caged area, eyes set straight ahead directly at me. Now, however, it didn't move. It sat there frozen in time with unseeing gaze glued onto my location. I moved to the side attempting to get out of its unsettling sight only to have the glowing orbs shift slightly. The hair on my arms rose with the realization that it was, in fact, watching me.

Now not wanting to get any closer to this thing that has murdered someone, I turned on my heel and rushed back down the aisle. I hadn't seen any sign of the rabbit down there so I wanted to go look back in the box. I had this stupid idea that it had ducked down and now I couldn't see it or something.

Stupid I know, but I'd rather think that it fell over than ran off like the fox.

As I neared section C, something dark zoomed back and forth in B. I turned the camera to it but saw nothing. Even with my nightstick I saw nothing. It might have just been a rat or even a cat. There were a few cats around here… yeah let's stick with a cat. Cats are cuter than rats and less deadly than a giant robo rabbit.

Arriving at the box, I again hesitated on getting near it. The edge of the door that latches it shut was bent. I remembered a text from Riley when I'd left for work earlier saying that Joseph had put a padlock on the box to try and keep anyone from getting into it. I made sure to zoom in with the camera at the obvious dent on the door. It bowed inward as if the door had been pulled open from the outside or pushed from the inside. I REALLY hoped it was from the outside.

Closer I crept until I could see in the box. The rabbit really was gone. The only two remaining inside stand asleep in place. Eyes closed and unmoving the animatronics were just overall very very eerie looking.

With a loud sigh I stepped back to look at the lock. It had been ripped off the door and lay on the ground beside the box. The bend of the lock was morphed strangely, the part that snapped looking thin like stretched out bubble gum.

"Looks like it got melted," I muttered, showing the lock to the camera. I put it in my pocket for Joe to see later and attempted to close the door. It didn't close, but hit the box with a loud crash and slowly vibrated open.

"Whatever… Stupid bo-" I ran into something as I went to look further. Stumbling back I looked up, dropping the camera and staring into the darkened, glowing pupils of the rabbit. "WAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I stepped backwards tripping over my shoes. The fall stunned me, landing on my back and my head whipped back to hit the hard ground. My vision blurred, pain sparkling in my eyes like tiny fireworks of blocked out light.

I blinked several times. I knew full well that I was in danger and yet I couldn't move properly at the moment. Lifting my head to look up at the animatronic sent a dizzying shot through the back of my eyes and I had to lay my head back down. With my hand to my forehead I was able to sit up on my elbow and look up at the rabbit who had gotten closer to me.

Something hard came down on my knee, trapping me in place. I was awake then and screamed as I could feel my knee cap twisting under the weight of the rabbit's foot. Words didn't come to mind to yell at this thing. It wasn't human, I couldn't bargain with it. If I pleaded for my life there was nothing it could feel for me. "G-Get off!" I squeaked. "AAAH!" The rabbit put more weight on my leg as it stepped forward with its other foot. "N-N-NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

I covered my face, fell to the ground and awaited more pain.

It didn't come.

Actually the weight from my other leg lifted.

I looked up and saw it had stepped back. Taking the opportunity I backed away, flinching when my leg popped and stopping to hold it to my chest.

When my eyes managed to find the robot again, there was something dark about it. The lit up pupils stared directly at me, but that wasn't what was looking at me. A dark, oozing figure was draped around the robot. Light brown orbs glowed in its face as it stared at me. The eyes were misshapen, one lower than the other and as it became more human-like I noticed that most of the body's proportions weren't right. One shoulder much higher than the other, an arm bent at awkward angles almost with the impression of giving it a second and third elbow, legs dangling strangely and bent and distorted. The entire thing's body wasn't right.

It reached a hand out to me, maw of black knifes for teeth extending as it tried to talk to me only for black goop to spray from its throat and collect back into mist around it. Those small fingers curled up as if it were trying to grab me or tell me to stand.

Then the words came out. Slow, painful, high pitched, and almost pleading.

"M…M… Mmmmiiiiiiiiike…"

The world spun around me and zeroed in. I blacked out.

*********

I woke up what I guessed to be several hours later. My leg was killing me, but I was able to bend it so I knew it wasn't broken. Standing up I found I could put weight on it. I scooped up the camera and limped back to the guard house.

Once inside I locked the door and leaned on it holding my knee as the pain throbbed strongly. I reached for my phone I stupidly left there and immediately called up Riley. No fucking way I was going back out there with what just happened. I wanted her to get Joseph and him unlock the damn door or call the police.

She answered yawning loudly. "Mikey… You woke me up…"

"Riley, I- GAH!" My knee buckled and I fell to the floor. "F-fuck…!"

Her voice sounded in my phone. I quickly brought it back to my ear. "What happened? You trip over your own big feet? Aaaaw did a big bad chicken scare you?"

"No, but a fucking rabbit did!"

"Huh?" She dropped her goofy act. "Mikey?"

"Th-that fucking RABBIT is walking, Riley! It fucking STEPPED on me!" I flinched again trying to force myself not to move my leg so much. "It stepped on my damn leg…"

"Oh god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I don't think it's broken. Anyway I need you to call Joe. I don't have his number and I need someone to help me inside. Broken or not I really need to ice this. I mean, a thousand pounds of yiff just stepped on me. Oh, and let's not forget that those robots ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Calm down, Mikey. Maybe you just got attacked by someone?"

"Yeah. A DAMN RABBIT!"

"Stop yelling at me!" She huffed. "Maybe someone broke in and attacked you. Maybe you were just scared and saw things. No way the animatronics could just do that stuff."

I bit back my reply. She'd think I was crazy if I told her what I saw around that thing. Looking down I saw the camcorder in my hand. Still recording. "I've got proof it was those things," I told her straight forward. "I got it on video."


	8. Joe to the Rescue

It wasn't too long before someone knocked on the door. "Michael?" It was Joseph.

I got up slowly and unlocked the door. It opened a moment later once I got in my chair. "Hey…" I had really wished it'd be Riley to show up. Oh well, can't get everything you want. "Here to rescue stupid, can't-do-shit-right me?"

Joseph ignored what I'd said, making a face like he felt bad about something. "How's your leg?" My pant leg was ripped so he knew which leg it was. "Looks fine… How's it feel?"

"Like I got stepped on by a giant rabbit." I flinched when he moved my leg. "Ah-! Hey, watch it!"  
>"How bad does it hurt?" he pushed, slowly bending my leg in different directions.<p>

"Fucking bad! Now stop!" I pushed his hand away from my thigh. "It's not broke but dammit it hurts so stop moving shit!"

Joseph glared at me.

He was still my boss. I had no right to talk to him like that. "Um… Sorry. It just really hurts."

"Let's get you inside." He offered his hand which I gratefully took. It was a bit awkward having my arm around his shoulder. Just until we get to the main building and then I didn't need to lean on him like this anymore. "You said that the bunny, Bonnie, did that? Stepped on you?"

"Yeah. I got it on tape." I help up the camcorder feeling very proud of myself having dropped it in the direction of the animatronic. I mean, how lucky could you get?

His eyes lit up with excitement. That light quickly died down and he was back to the usual awkward expression he always held. "Good. We can look over this while you rest up your leg."

Sounded like a good plan to me. Once we got inside he let me sit on the couch outside his office and got me an icepack. It was one of those neat ones where the holder for the icepack wraps around your leg to keep it there if you need to move around. Getting the camera hooked up to his lap top he brought it out to the couch and sat with me to look over it.

"Time?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't check again… try eleven."

He zoomed to it but stopped before when we noticed something oozing up behind me. It was at the time where I'd put the camera down to look at the screen. As I flipped around through them, a dark mist came dripping into existence behind me. Blue orbs formed inside of the cloud that still cut off sooner than it should. It was like the cloud was only half complete. It grew in size, slinking right up behind me only to slowly move away and hover in the background.

"What is that?" Joseph asked as if I'd know.

Sadly, I think I did know. "Just… keep going…"

He fast-forwarded slowly. Over time the shape became more recognizable and I noticed my own shocked face as what happened on the cameras passed and I flipped through the different ones.

Suddenly the mist shifted. The orbs turned away from me, glowing harsher and sharpening out the shape. It growled. A low rumble that sent static through the audio. My form stiffened, the camera screen pixilated and glitched to negative and back again. It then froze for a moment and moved again as I reached out for the camera and pointed it at the thing. It turned and roared, but the camera glitched too much that you couldn't see what it was.

"That didn't look like-"

"That's not it. Keep watching."

It continued to when I went to Foxy, noted that it was looking at me, and then even to the shadow that moved in section B. The camera screen glitched again sending pixels in human form scampering across the screen to hide behind the trash.

We made no comment to this apart from a glance to each other.

Then it reached the box.

"The lock broke?" Joseph muttered under his breath.

I produced the broken lock from my pocket. "Yeah. Looks like it."

He stared at the lock for a moment, at me, and then back at the computer.

Then it was there. The rabbit. It stood tall and horrifying in front of the camera. Glitches sparkled across the screen blotting out much of anything happening. Then it fell to the ground a good few feet behind where I landed. All we could see of the rabbit was up to its chest.

It stepped closer and closer and then finally its foot crashed down on my bent leg forcing it to straighten and collide with hard ground. All screams I made her distorted, scary. I couldn't even imagine a normal person being able to copy these audio errors.

Then a black mist shrouded up and the camera froze once more. Voices screamed and clawed and bit at every high note they could grasp before the visual came back and the rabbit had stepped back several feet. We could see just up to its down faced pupils. The blackened, distorted figure blossomed around it. First as a mist and soon becoming more solid and the video glitched and sputtered. It then called out even more disturbing sounding than before.

"_M…M…Mmmmmiiiiiiiiike._"

There was a thud of myself passing out before the camera's vision altered again and all we could hear was screaming. Pleads for help called out to us as the camera glitched with visions of the rabbit crying out and fighting something.

It was then gone the next moment. All was quiet.

We waited and nothing happened.

Joseph fast-forwarded again until I finally awoke. The rest of the video played out without anything strange. I felt a headache coming on and just groaned to myself.

My boss was at a loss for words. He looked at me and closed the lap top. He then stood and went into his office not bothering to close the door. A moment later he came back with his cell phone. "I'm going to call Riley. If you are still up to it, I want you both to work the night shift tomorrow."

"What?! After THAT?! No way!"

He sighed. "Michael, these things are after you."

I blinked. "Wh-what…?"

"The last one called out to you. Maybe not to YOU – yes I know the stories of where those animatronics came from – but it was looking at you. That spirit is going to follow you whether you go home or keep working. I'm going to call a psychic and hopefully we'll find a way to appease these spirits, but since they've only shown themselves to you… you have to be there."

There was then a loud shriek outside. The sound of it scratched at my eardrums threatening to rupture something.

"I'm NOT going back out there with those things! One of them almost broke my leg!" I felt my own life being in danger was a good enough reason to stay home.

"It won't matter if you do or don't. If you don't, they'll find you somehow."

I was about to bark something back at him when something broke free in the back of my mind. That voice that had called to me from the rabbit. It had sounded so familiar. The distorted body and the black that spewed from its throat. I didn't know who it was, but I'd seen them before. Somewhere… somewhere hidden far back in my memory. No, not MY memory.

"Holy fuck…" I tried to force it. To push those memories forward.

A dark room.

People.

No… kids.

Three of them.

No no, it was four including me.

Pain… agony… screaming… torture… a wicked smile… stomping… stomp… stomp… kick… crack… crunch… KICK… STOMP… BREAK… **STAB**.

They just wanted help that never came. To feel like someone had been looking for them. To know someone had wanted to help.

"It's those kids."


	9. NOT HIM

Joseph just stared at me for several moments. "Kids? What kids?"

My mind was racing. I grabbed up my phone and got online. First thing I googled was the old pizzeria: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. First thing that comes up was talk of the business closing down. It was the most recent closing, however, with the mention of one murder and a worker disappearing without a trace.

A picture of the man was placed on the side of the website. He looked normal. Short brown hair and a genuine smile with brown eyes to fit it all together.

_That's not him._

I flinched at that thought. Why would I know this? According to this site, it was a man that was murdered; body found stuffed into a box of spare parts in a back room. No kids involved.

_Not that room._

A flash of darkness sparked in the back of my mind. Dark room filled with spare and broken parts. But not the room from the website?

Reading further it mentioned a few things I found strange.

"The curse of Freddy's strikes again it seems. It closed before because a group of children were murdered and the killer was never found. Could the same killer have returned to claim another victim? Perhaps that guard that ran away? Let's just hope the police catch him and get this sicko off the streets."

_**NOT HIM.**_

I wanted to throw my phone suddenly. Anger swelled up inside me threatening to break the fragile object in my hands. I knew that worker wasn't the one who hurt that person. I knew because I could never forget that face. The psychotic smile that lit up in the darkness revealing the thrill he made obvious to the actions he committed.

"What are you looking up, Michael?"

I blinked up at him. "H-huh? Oh! The murders from the pizzeria. Those things on the video; it's the kids."

He stared at me with those doubtful eyes. Again with a look telling me I'm stupid.

"I'm not crazy, okay?! And… I think you're right. They're going to find me no matter what I do." I could almost clearly remember the dream now. It blossomed in the back of my mind but was clouded out by weeds I couldn't get past without getting stung with thorns. "Earlier today – when I went home to sleep – I had a disturbing dream. It… Those kids… I saw those kids die."

Joseph sat back down on the couch with me. "And? How'd you see it?" His awkward, shy side had vanished again and that new much more curious Joe I just couldn't get used to showed itself.

"I was one of them." I remembered the gut retching pain and even the feeling of my own organs spilling to the floor. My own stomach flipped and I would have tossed my lunch if I had eaten something recently.

The black haired man sat back, finger and thumb grabbing his chin in thought. "So you witnessed the death of all four? Even feeling one of them?"

I about nodded, but a thought sparked into my head that forced past my lips. "Five."

"Five?" He sat up. "Five of them? You mean including the murderer?"

"I saw kids three die. One was already dead in another room. I was the fifth." I put my hand to my temple as a headache blossomed pounding softly into my veins. "There were five kids."

Joseph sat back again to think. "The reports all said four. Wonder what happened to the last kid."

"Huh?"

He blinked at me; gray blue eyes taking a moment to understand that I hadn't seen anything past the deaths themselves. "Oh, the kids' bodies were stuffed into those animatronics. But there were only four. I wonder where the killer put the last kid."

I wished I knew. It might help to calm down some of this. But then wait… if the other four kids were in the robots… "Where's the last one?"

Joe blinked again. "Um… That's what we don't know?" He said it like a question not understanding.

"No no no. I mean the four kids were in the animatronics and I guess are possessing them now. What about the fifth kid?"

He paled. "I don't… That… The spirit that was in the guard house."

I felt the blood drain from my own face then. A sickening twist pushed into my stomach. For a second time within the past half hour I could have puked. The last child was free, but to an extent. It wasn't possessing someone, no, it was attached to someone. My nightmare. It showed me that. I had been looking through his eyes.

"The fifth kid is with me."


	10. Communication

Joseph locked down the dump telling me to get some rest. He refused to let me leave so allowed me a room that I never knew existed in the place. It was like a guest room complete with bed, bathroom, and even a mini-fridge. I was allowed to have what was in it as long as I didn't eat most of it. Though with the events from earlier I didn't think I'd be able to do much eating let along just go to sleep.

I sprawled out on the bed forcing myself to relax. My leg throbbed in protest to my straightening it out. It ached to no end but did feel much better than it had.

Staring up at the ceiling allowed me to think.

Apparently I had a spirit following me. I couldn't see it, didn't know if it was watching me, had no way of knowing if it was even in the damn room with me. The spirits outside obviously wanted to hurt me – or maybe they didn't much care for anyone and I just so happen to be the one to always be in the wrong place at the right time. But if those spirits were so angry, then what did that have to say about the one with me? Why was it with me in the first place and not Riley? She had been here first when the animatronics got here.

I sighed. It always felt like shit happened to me. Nothing quite like this, but bad things always happened in my life. My mom dying when I was young, dad being a drunk and always getting fired, getting kicked out of the house when I turned eighteen. Hell, if it weren't for Riley I'd still be out on the streets doing God knows what with my life. This job wasn't the best of things but it did pay the bills.

"You here, kid?" I asked the empty room. It felt rude to ignore the boy. He was probably just scared and alone. If I wasn't careful he might get mad too. "If you are, I just wanna say that… I'm sorry that bad stuff happened to you. I can complain about shit in my life but at least I'm still here." Probably not the best thing to say and I regretted reminding the spirit he was dead. I sat up thinking of ways to add on to what I started. "We really want to help. I want to help make it all better." But how?

Sighing again I rested my forehead to my palm. This wasn't helping at all. "How can I help something I can't see or hear…?" The only thing I could think of doing was helping to catch the killer but he was probably long gone by now. Either that or it was the guy who killed the person from that pizza place and he could be on the run somewhere.

I wished there was something that I could do to help. It felt like it was just a matter of waiting for the police to find more information.

_His face._

I sat up straight. That was true. I knew his face.

_His FACE._

Anger swelled up in my mind again.

That stupid _**GRIN.**_ Fucking annoying piece of trash. Thinking it's okay to just do that. Enjoying everything he did to _**US.**__ Those fucking __**EYES**__that watched as we __**SUFFERED THROUGH WHAT HE DID-! **_

I shook my head panic setting in. Those weren't my thoughts. Maybe this kid really could take over me.

Wait! "He's communicating with me?!" I looked around the room expecting to see the upper half of a floating body. "So you are here." There was no one but with those thoughts imbedded in my head I knew the kid was still here. "Listen, I want to help catch this guy but I can't really do much. I'm sorry. We just have to be patient."

No thoughts banged around inside my head. I took that as him agreeing with me.

"Okay. Now, if you can we need to get those animatronics outside under control. Eh… I mean, the other kids. The bunny one almost broke my leg earlier. They could really hurt someone."

_Again._

I flinched. Again? "What does that mean?"

No thoughts again. He wasn't answering me or couldn't.

Remembering what I'd read earlier it made sense that the robots had hurt someone before. If the murders had happened when the place closed the first time, maybe the robots were already possessed by the time it reopened. Maybe that night watchman that is missing is dead too.  
><em>Mike.<em>

Another flinch. I wasn't getting use to these stray thoughts breaking into my head. "Wait, Mike? You know his name? Th-the other kid knew his name too! Do you kids know him?"

_It must have been so painful. So much blood…_

I didn't understand. The thoughts stopped there and there was no flashing images like before. The kids know him in some way but I couldn't figure out how. All of it was beginning to make my head pound. I felt tired too. I needed to sleep. Maybe I'd get more answers if I slept.

Slowly I crawled to the head of the bed, pushing myself under the sheets and gently lying myself down so my leg didn't scream too loudly at me. I easily got comfortable and closed my eyes.

Within moments of my eyes shutting I opened them to a brightly lit room filled with laughing kids, smells of greasy pizza, and the sounds of scratchy music. My own mind remained conscious as before as my body that was no longer reacted without my say so.

Straight up to the stage I ran to watch the happenings of the creatures I now found so disturbing. Their struggled movements as they danced and moved to programming seemingly draining away over time.

Then my vision was drawn elsewhere. A boy who stood alone staring up at a curtain. He had on a pirate hat and the one eye I could see was covered with an eye patch. His gaze remained on the curtain and finally he stepped past a sign there and got closer to the separate stage.

As I was going to move to head over, a yellow creature stood in my way. His movements seemed less glitchy than those of the animatronics on stage, he even was able to kneel down to my level to talk to me.

"Hey hey, little boy. Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Wow! A yellow Freddy? Or are you a different one?" He was so excited, jumping forward and hugging the bear.

The bear laughed – a disturbing laugh that had my skin crawl. "Now now, little boy. Calm down. I've got a secret for you. There is a room over there," he pointed down the hall that lead to that dreadful room, "that there will be a party in. I'm only telling the most special kids about this so don't go telling anyone or you'll ruin the surprise." He stood once more. "When you see ol' golden Freddy heading on back then come on to the party."

The boy squealed happily and rushed us away to get some pizza. Nothing about that felt right. I knew what was going to happen. The dreading pain of being ripped apart struck me but I was unable to move myself as I wanted. Instead I looked back to the brown haired boy looking into the star curtains. Even the boy felt like he shouldn't be that close to that stage.

Again as I felt myself about to call out to him, my gaze moved to the hall where the yellow Freddy was now leaving to. A few other kids rushed down to him – the short boy who was trapped inside Foxy, the girl who got crushed to death, the other girl who choked on her own organs, and the older boy whose jaw was broken. Things were all falling into place and I didn't like it.

Even so, the boy ran off after them. We reached the end of the hall and I looked back. A fox was behind the curtain, but it was white. It hung from the ceiling of the curtained area, half of its body now out as it crawled from behind. The shape of the fox wasn't right. It had extra appendages, an extra metal face, and no body. All it had to show it was a fox was the white face. It didn't seem complete and definitely not like it was supposed to be there. The boy looked surprised by its presence as well.

The animatronic twitched, masked face twisting upside down and back again. It angled down toward the boy before it and, without a moment of hesitation, lunged forward and sunk its teeth deep into the child's head. Blood sprayed the curtains before gushing from behind the closed mouth and to the floor.

Children screamed.

Parents screamed.

The group I was in screamed.

I didn't. He didn't. I stood there just staring at the blood pouring over.

HE didn't scream. No. Three sharp thuds sounded before I turned to see he had knocked out three of the kids. He then hit the last child on the back of the head before turning to me.

I got a few good running steps away from him, but he was bigger and faster and easily caught me. I went down, hitting the ground hard. I stared at the boy surprisingly still standing with the fox still attached to his face. His body was twitching with the efforts of any sort of movement. Then the fox released and the boy crashed to the ground.

My vision blurred and blacked out before I could see anymore.

_He isn't gone._

His voice called out to the darkness.

_Mike… Find Mike. Find him._


	11. Where to Find the Missing

**5ive: Just wanted to answer one of my anonymous reviews before we start. The ideas for this story are mine. I've thought all them up myself. All of the lameless right here. Of course that doesn't mean I'm the only one who came up with this, but I solely came up with MINE on my own. I didn't get the idea of this from anyone else, I just kinda thought about "What would happen if after the second closing they threw out the old animatronics?" and I began rolling through some ideas with a friend and she said I should write it. AND also sorry I'm dragging this out so much ^^ My writing just 'happens'. I plan for something and other things just get typed because my fingers have a mind of their own so really idk what will happen next or how this will end :D ENJOY THE RANDOM!**

I jolted into consciousness, sitting up and shrinking away from the harsh light of my room. Had I gone to sleep with the lights on? I couldn't remember. I almost didn't remember the dream if it hadn't of been for the screaming in my head. Over and over it repeated the name.

"MIKEY!"

This time I jumped and fell out of bed. "Dammit, Riley! Stop fucking scaring me!" I put my hand to my pounding head.

She ignored what I said and instead was at my side looking at my leg. "You said you got hurt. Which leg? Oh, this one of course." She bent my leg that the icepack lazily clung to.

"Ngh-!" I clawed her hand off of my leg holding the now very much in pain knee. "You don't go and just GRAB it! God are you just dumb sometimes?!"

She wasn't hurt by my words. If she was then she didn't show it at all. "You said it wasn't broken. Can you stand on it?"

"Not right now! Fuck it hurts…! Give me a minute."

The redhead stood, looking around the room. "Nice place. Is the bed comfortable?" She sat down running her hands over the sheets.

"It doesn't matter. Didn't sleep well again." My leg ached but I was sick of sitting on the floor so slowly I pulled myself back up to the side of the bed. "The kid shared another memory with me." I felt sick remembering what I'd seen. Then the feeling sunk lower in my gut remembering what happened after.

"You okay?" The woman sounded less childish and more her own age.

I glanced her way. "Yeah. I'm good." My face grew hot making me look away.

Then she chimed in with, "What'd you mean about a memory? Kid? What's going on?"

Oh, that's right. She wasn't here to talk about that. "Come on," I said, standing. "Let's go talk to Joseph and fill you in." Without asking, Riley grabbed my arm and pulled it around her shoulder supporting my hurt leg. "E-eh…! Thanks…"

The woman smiled brightly. "Can't have little Mike-Mike falling all over the place, right?"

Joseph had shown Riley the main points of the recording while I tried my best to explain everything so far. At least that we could guess. As I talked, it all felt right. No little voice in my head told me otherwise.

Once I was done talking, however, his voice did pick up. _Miiiiike…_

"Oh! And my dream that I had! There was a kid that got hurt before the murders happened. It was a boy with brown hair – he got bit by this white fox robot."

Riley stared at me. "Wait, The Bite of '87? Foxy did that, not the animatronic from kid cove. It's why they had shut down Pirate Cove for so long."

It was my turn to stare. "Why do you know so damn much about this place?"

"I use to go when it was open. I took my little sister a lot."

"Whatever. I saw a white fox that hung from the ceiling. The little kid was dressed up as a pirate and he looked kinda freaked out that the thing was there." I flinched knowing that it was then that the fox reached down and took a chomp out of his head.

The redhead sighed. "What's that kid got to do with this?"

"We need to find him. Mike."

Once more, she starred. "Mike? Wait-! What?! That kid lived?! MIKE?! The security guard that vanished?!" She jumped at me holding me by my shirt collar. "The kid from the BITE is alive and was the guard at the old Freddy Fazbear's?!"

"…You're scaring me."

"This is HUGE news! Th-that means that the guard couldn't have been the killer… oh my GOD! Maybe the killer kidnapped him! We gotta tell the cops!"

"_Whoa_! Tell the police? Tell them what?! Oh hey, remember the murders from 1987? Yeah the spirits are in the fucking furries and one of them showed me who the killer is. I see no problems there. They'll buy it _obviously_." I flicked her forehead making her let go. "Think, Riley."

She rubbed her forehead. "So mean…"

"Not mean. Just logical. Fuck I don't believe most of this shit and I fucking witnessed it." I sighed. "We need to find Mike, though." Where would they start? The cops had already searched most of the pizzeria.

"We could go to the old pizza place," Riley pitched in against my thoughts. "That place had a lot of hidey holes. My sister use to hide in this one air vent all the time when I'd go find her to go home. Trust me, even if the police have looked there they haven't looked everywhere."

Joseph spoke up then, "It's been a few days since the business closed. I doubt he'd still be there."

"What if he was kidnapped and left there?" Riley shrugged. "Ya never know. Worth a shot."

I had to admit that it was a good starting point. They may not find him there, but it might give them some hints as to where to look. "Okay. Sounds good. Riley, you know where the place is so you'll have to drive."

In the back of my head an approving feeling rose up. I felt happier about the idea with that as the feeling consumed me. A small voice continued to remind me. Over and over. _Find Mike. Find Mike. Find him. Find him please._

Joseph got on his phone. "I'll call someone to take your shift today, Riley. The sooner we get this settle the sooner… well, things can go back to normal. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." He looked to me before turning away and shooing up out of his office.

I moved my injured leg around when we got into the hall. It felt a lot better. I could stand on it and put a lot more weight on it. "So your shift is covered. What about mine?" I asked partly joking and mostly not wanting to go back out there.

"Maybe while we're at the pizza place we'll get you a little costume. Dress you up like a little bunny or some junk."

My eye twitched. "Fuck you, Riley."

She twirled her keys around her finger, grinning ear to ear.

I let out a sigh knowing the hell ride ahead of me. "…Again, fuck you."


	12. The Old Pizzeria

After a lot of cursing, praying to various religious idols, and seriously just hoping no one was killed; Riley got us to the old pizzeria and up to the front door. The police had left the previous day having done their investigating and closing off the place. Still, it was remotely easy getting in. Riley, like some damn thief, brought a crowbar and several lockpicks. She tried a few different ones on the lock until the door made a loud and eerie creak.

"It's open!" she chimed before pulling down on the handle and shoving the door open. It creaked loudly as if the building were already falling apart. Even the interior looked run down more than it should have for only being closed five days. "Let's go! I'll show you around the place."

"We're here to look for clues, Riley. No messing around."

"Aaaw… You're no fun, Mikey." She went prancing into the building and vanished into the dark.

I ran my fingers along the walls as I made my way within. The inside felt strange. It felt… very empty. Compared to the weight of the air I'd felt when I first saw the spirit of that boy in the guard house, this felt so empty that if I closed my eyes I'd of never been able to guess I was inside. Really it was a lot more complicated to describe than that. More like the feeling of a house with all the furniture removed. I half expected that voice in my head to mention the place but all was quiet.

I found my way from the lobby to the main room. It was styled much the same as the memories of the previous business – long, white tables spotted the room and a large portion of the floor stood clear in front of the stage. The stage seemed not in its best condition. A large hole had been broken into the center. I dared not wonder what had done that and continued on. Over to the left of the stage hung some purple curtains with stars… just like my previous nightmare. I made an effort to avoid that.

Riley poked her head out from around a corner. "This way, Mikey!" Then she was gone leaving me to catch up.

Around the corner, I screamed and fell on my ass when she jumped out at me. "FUCK Riley! I about shit myself!"

She laughed. "Scared you! Ha! But seriously, come on!" And she ran off down the long hall and around another corner.

More hesitantly this time, I went after her.

At the end of the hall was a large room. Riley sat in the one chair in the room messing around with the broken equipment. Small screens sat on a metal table, most of them broken in or screen cracked. Ripped pictures covered the wall completely. The window across from where I entered had been broken in and the chair that had done the job still hung in the opening.

"Stop touching it," I scolded my friend as she kept poking around at things.

"Why? Cops already took whatever evidence they needed. This is all junk." She grabbed up a sticky note from under a keyboard that didn't seem to go to anything on the table. "Oh? I found a phone number. SCORE!"

"SHH! Keep it down…!"

"Really, Mikey? No one is here." She showed me the slip of paper. "And I got a number! Maybe it was the guard's number." Riley got out her phone and dialed it up.

I sighed, leaving the room out the opposite door. I came up to a door and opened it only to be disappointed when it was a supply closet. I kept going down the hall, jumping when I came out next to the purple curtains. Seeing it was empty inside I let out another sigh. "Stupid Mikey… This place is empty."

Then a chill ran up my spine.

I heard music playing.

It was a high tone running up and down like a lullaby before it cut out. Thinking it had moved I walked around the main room listening to every little thing. I never heard it again. Turning back I spotted Riley just coming from the office. "Did you hear that?" I called.

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Music. I heard a lullaby."

Riley's features lit up. "Oh oh!" and she pulled up her phone and pushed a few things.

Moments passed… and the music started up again. "That!" I yelled while frantically trying to find where it came from.

"The phone!" she pointed out with excitement. "It's the phone ringing! Find it!"

We split up in search of the phone. Thankfully she took the curtained stage where as I headed up to the stage with the hole. Maybe it had fallen down there.

I climbed up but the music stopped. It was another moment before Riley called it again and I continued searching. My senses stretched out straining for a grasp on the direction of the notes. Not paying attention I stepped off the stage landing on my bad leg. "Ah-!" I fell over catching myself on the stage before I could hit the ground. "Fffffff…"

"You okay?" Riley had come up to me.

"Yeah… Stupid leg." I paused, staring at the ground.

_Below. _

I didn't need to think twice about that. "Is there a downstairs?" The question came out before I could really think.

The redhead laughed. "If there was then that hole on the stage would go down to it."

"Well it didn't. We need to get downstairs."

She was quiet a moment. "I… I don't think there _is_ a downstairs, Mikey."

"There _is_. I know there is." He knows there is. I stood straight then. I could almost see what I was looking for but… it was blurry; covered in static. Something was blocking what I could clearly picture. "It's in the basement. It's down there."

Riley shook her head. "I've come here enough and been in almost every room in this place, and I know I said there are some hidden places in here, but I can assure you there is no basement." She helped me stand and I pushed her help away when I no longer needed it. "Come on, the vent I was telling you about is this way."

"Not the vent." I walked away from the stage and to the first door I got to. It opened with a loud pop, like the door had been stuck. "The basement. There _is _a basement, Riley. I know it."

"How?" She followed me into the room.

It was filled with the heads of those robots. Most of them were broken and on the floor but one stuck out to me. A yellow one. I stepped over to it picking up the mask and feeling a tremor pass over me. I threw the chicken head aside and began searching.

"Mikey, there is nothing in here." Riley grabbed up the mask I'd thrown and hugged it. "Cute little chicken! I'm keeping this by the way." She tucked it under her arm, returning her attention to me. "It's just a room to fix the animatronics. Come on, let's go look in the vents."

"**NO**! It's here!" I shoved the table, failing to move it so got under to flip it, but then I stopped. "I found it."

"The phone?" Riley dropped to the floor, mask long forgotten as she joined me under the table.

I shook my head and pointed to the one tile on the floor with a handle. "The door to the basement."

*****Author's Notes*****

_OKAY! 5ive here. I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who are favoriting and following this! Kinda didn't think anyone would jump into this and actually enjoy it apart from my Kouhai. Seriously, it means a lot. _

_Also I thought I'd let you guys know that if any guests have any questions that I'll be glad to answer them in each new chapter that comes out. I can't respond to you individually so it makes me feel bad when you ask me something and it's like "EH! CANNOT ANSWER CAUSE CANNOT REPLY EEEEEEEH!" so I'll reply to you guys here if you're a guest ^^ So you aren't left out! :D_

_AND I'm going to try and update this AT LEAST once a week. If I update more than once a week… WOOT WOOT extra stuff for you guys! I'm also keeping these short so it's not too much for YOU to read, but it'll also allow me to make new chapters faster. So don't worry! Cliffhangers won't be so bad with how much I'm writing for this ^^_

_Don't forget also that I've got one other ongoing story on my page, A Past to Haunt. It's something I'm proud of, the chapters are longer, and it just means something to me. If you're a fan of the old PewDiePie then I'm sure you'll love it._

_Anyway, don't forget to review to tell me know how you're liking this or even if you find any mistakes I need to fix! I'd hate for a likable story to be ruined by bad grammar D:_


	13. Summing it all up

We pulled open the hatch looking down at a ladder dropping deep into the darkness. Far below we heard the loud chiming of the phone as Riley called it again. A gut wrenching nausea slammed into my stomach at the thought of climbing down there. I really didn't want to, but then I knew we had to. That voice in my head screamed at me to go down there and it was getting impatient.

"I'll go first." I swung my legs over the opening.

"Wait! What about your leg? What if you fall?"

"Then my leg breaks." I found my footing and dropped down to a lower rung. "Wait till I get down there. I'll tell you when to come down." Hands obtaining a death grip on the first rung I could, I lowered myself down into the murky depths. It was cold. Cold like… scary cold. That horrible static that burns through your skin at a sudden scare that leaves your fingertips freezing. This was like that, but over your entire body.

"Mikey?" Riley's silhouette looked down at me from above.

"I'm here." I reached the bottom sooner than I thought I would. "Oh. I'm down. Come on." I produced my phone from my back pocket and turned on the flashlight. The room I found myself in was dark and quiet. I noticed now that the music had stopped again.

Riley reached the bottom and we started our search.

A small generator huddled in a corner, cold to the touch. Actually there was an axe stuck in it. The thing had been broken. We looked at each other as the reality of exactly how dangerous this was settled in. I'd known that kids had been killed – hell, I witnessed it firsthand – but seeing that axe was a dead reminder that we could be in real danger.

Something banged near us. We jumped, flashing our lights to the ladder. A doorway opened to another area. We stepped over to the opening and looked in.

I froze at the sight of the figure in the corner. It was a man sitting with his face turned to the side avoiding the LED light with a dirty cloth in his mouth, dried blood coating it at the corners of his mouth. His expression of fear altered to something completely different and he was yelling at us, pulling against what sounded like chains.

I shook my head and got over to him. "Holy crap! There was actually someone down here!" I made quick work of untying the cloth and slowly pulling it from the open wounds on his mouth. "Are you okay?" I then asked while looking at the chains binding his wrists to a pipe imbedded in the cement. It was bent up showing the man's worthless struggle for freedom.

He coughed some and licked his lips. "No… I've just been sitting in a fucking basement for who knows how long waiting for some damn kids to put me out of my misery."

And right then I would have abandoned him there if Riley hadn't of thrown her phone at him nailing the man between the eyes. He cursed at her and pulled on the chains only to wince and grow quiet. She then came over with a water bottle and held it up to him.

The man looked away, refusing the water. "Sorry. Just get me out of here."

Sadly, I didn't know how to get through the chains. They didn't seem to be worn down at all and the lock holding it was new. I sighed. "This is gonna take a while."

Riley popped to my side and smiled. "Oh, no problem! I've got some bolt cutters in my trunk. BRB!" And she rushed off up the ladder and out of my sight.

"Bolt cutters? She carries bolt cutters?!" I facepalmed. "The friends I make… I swear." I picked up the abandoned water bottle and opened it offering the trapped man a drink. "I'm glad we showed up when we did. If you've been down here since the place closed then it's been five days."

He shook his head, pulling away from the bottle once he was seemingly satisfied. "A few days before the police showed up. Vincent locked me down here after he killed Scott." The man lowered his head. "Scott was the manager," he explained, "but I guess you already heard he's dead."

"Who's Vincent?" I asked instead.

"An old employee. He said he worked here for the summer back before this re-opening."

"And who are you?" I felt my pulse racing. I already knew his name. Of course I knew because that damn kid wouldn't shut up as soon as the man had started talking.

"Name's Mike." He bit at his lip, a cut I hadn't particularly noticed becoming present. "Damn… I bet you don't have any Tylenol on you, huh?"

"I've got aspirin back in the car; extra strength. Is that good?"

He lowered his gaze. "Nah. I can't have aspirin. The medicine I'm on for my migraines… Point is; I can't have it." Mike glanced up at me then, brown eyes suddenly looking more aware of my existence. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

I felt a nervous knot form in my stomach. "Mikey. We came looking for you."

*****Skipping along*****

Riley returned with the bolt cutters and we set Mike free. She freaked out about who he was and just had to go and hug him. Once the initial fangirling was done with, we helped him up the ladder and out to the main room. Things needed to be explained before we went taking the man anywhere. Of course Riley supplied him with some snacks and more water while I explained.

"So then we came looking for any clues to where you were." I kicked around at a dust bunny I'd found while talking. When an invisible wind blew the thing away, I looked up at the man. "I don't know why, but he… uh… by that I mean the kid's spirit… he keeps telling me to find you. Something about you will help them calm down."

Mike nodded and smiled. "I knew I felt something about you. A while after I got locked up I felt a lot lighter. As soon as you got down there in the basement, that pressure came back." He pointed with his water bottle to my right shoulder. "So you've got the kid following you now?"

It was my turn to nod. Weird how he bought all of it without a second thought. "Yeah. I kinda thought he'd go to you when we found you but I don't feel any different."

"The kid chose you. He feels you need the most help. It's why he was with me before – he's protecting you from the other kids." Mike finished off his water before moving to the rest of his granola bar. "And only Bonnie's gone after you? You haven't seen the others move?"

I shook my head. "The fox did move, but no one saw it."

"Ah… Foxy was always a tricky one. You're lucky he didn't take the chance and go straight for you when you didn't expect it." Mike laughed, a hollow sound reflecting how much he took it as a joke. "All that pirate wants is your booty according to Jeremy." He finished what was left of the bar and crinkled up the wrapper.

"So you had to deal with these things too? It's not just me they're trying to hurt?" I felt my leg throb for a moment and mentally told myself, _Okay, already hurt. _

Mike's gaze fell for just a moment. "Yeah." He took his hat off showing he had no hair but instead a harsh scar that etched around in a strange pattern on his head. "I've had my run ins with them before. Trust me; they want to do more than hurt you." He replaced the hat atop his head. "They don't mean it most of the time; they just get mad."

I could understand that. The almost uncontrollable rage that consumed me from time to time as the boy yelled at memories within my mind. It was a pounding sensation that left me dizzy.

"Ya just gotta remember: they're scared little kids." Mike's features softened. "They didn't ask for this to happen to them."

I didn't blame them. I actually felt bad for those kids. All I could think about was catching the murderer and putting him behind bars or in the electric chair. That man deserved to _DIE FOR THE SHIT HE DID TO US! _I blinked and shook my head. That was happening more and more.

The guard had stood, staring at me with his hands out to his sides like he were about to jump me. "You okay?" he asked warily.

Feeling my mind under my control again, I nodded. "Uh-huh… That keeps happening. Sorry, I'm good."

Riley pulled herself up onto the stage, lying on her belly and kicking her feet around behind her. "What was it like working here, Mr. Mike-without-a-Y?"

We both stared at her.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "More or less. You get used to it."

"Okay…? Uh… Working here was shit. I fought for my life every night against animatronics that wanted to rip me apart, got paid kinda shit, and had to listen to fucking Freddy playing that stupid song almost every night." He stared at Riley's glowing face. "This place sucked," he then said bluntly.

"Naaah! You just had a bad experience. I'm sure you'd of loved this place during the day."

"I worked day shift once. That was when my boss was killed and I got thrown in the cellar." Then Mike looked back to me. "Seriously, what's her problem?"

I shrugged again really not understanding the girl at all. "She's always loved that Chuck-E-Cheese place too."

"That explains it."

I watched them a few moments longer before throwing my arms up and stretching. "Okay! We found you so let's get back to the dump. Joe never said he had someone to cover my shift so I think he wants to get this done tonight."

The redhead jumped up. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" She rushed out of the main room and out to the lobby. Seconds later she poked her head back in. "COME ON, GUYS! Gotta go save Joe-Joe!" And she was gone once more.

"You have one crazy friend there, Mikey," he said to me as he started back toward the lobby.

I felt my face heat up and mentally slapped myself. "Yeah… crazy…" I followed them outside trying to understand why exactly I had such a crush on the most insane girl in the world.

*****Author's Notes*****

_**Okay... Maybe I got a problem with writing cause HERE YA GO TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOOOO!**_

_**Like I said, I like to write long chapters sometimes so having short chapters help me get stuff out! Meaning I write way too much... This chapters actually came out a little longer than I'd wanted, but it's what happens when I'm just pulling the plot out my ass and not planning any of this.**_

_**SO I hope you enjoyed this ^^ Don't forget to review and tell me what you like or don't like or how I'm terrible at writing and should just give up- HEY FAK U! ...meanie... AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS! WOOOOOO!**_

_**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**5ive out!**_


	14. Wait Till Nightfall

With Riley breaking every rule in the book, we made it back to the dump. Mike was still shaken up by his whole ordeal so while I ran in to check on Joseph, Riley remained in the car with him.

I rushed up the steps and into the building easily finding the man in question. "Joe, how's everything going?"

He jumped at my yelling his name and was composed by the time I got to him. "They don't seem to move during the day. David didn't have any trouble at all."

David was my brother. He worked within the building during the day but with the circumstances it seemed he was all that was available. My brother was also big into anime so I just had to ask, "You didn't tell him about this stuff, right?" If I knew my brother, he'd probably try to make shit happen just to get a cheap thrill.

"Absolutely not. If I had then he wouldn't have agreed to take Riley's shift." Of course Joseph wouldn't know about that stuff though. "He's just waiting out there for you to come take over. I swear, if I hadn't of let him take his game man thing out there then he'd still be calling me every few minutes for twenty questions."

And I facepalmed. "Well, we're here and we brought Mike. Uh, I mean the missing guard."

"Wait you found him? Already?" Joseph stood from his desk to come over to my side.

"Yeah. He was tied up in the pizzeria's basement." I scratched my head. "I don't know how well he is really. After this stuff is done we're taking him to a hospital so he can get some help if he needs it."

The front doors opened and in came Riley and Mike. He was leaning on her offered arm needing her for support. Now that he was in the light, I could really see exactly the extent of his condition. Mike's skin was pale, a few veins on his arm showing through his skin; eyes glazed over but alert; and there was a rip in his right pant leg with some dried blood pointing to a possible gash on his leg that we hadn't attended to yet. We'd need to make sure he was okay before we went out tonight.

"Talking about me behind my back?" Mike asked with a half-smile. For having only known us for a few hours he seemed very comfortable. "So, where are these troublemaking kids?"

Joseph didn't answer, instead stood there again like his awkward little self. I sighed and answered, "Out back. Joe said they don't move around during the day so they should be where they usually are."

Mike nodded. "Sounds about right. Take me out to them."

"Hold up! We need to take a look at your leg." I folded my arms when he held a perplexed face. "Don't play stupid. Your leg is hurt. We need to at least disinfect it and wrap it before we do running around in the damn trash."

He sighed loudly. "Fine. Whatever." Riley sat him on the couch, refusing to leave his side and just nuzzling in to his arm. "Can someone get this cat off me?"

I groaned. "Riley, up. You aren't helping. Go get that bubbly stuff for his leg." I knelt down to pull up his pant leg, wincing at the dried up cut.

She bolted away screaming, "Peroxide!" and quickly returned with the brown bottle and a handful of cotton balls.

I blinked, snatching up what she held before she suddenly ran off again. "Okay… Now, this is going to suck. Sorry." I poured some of the liquid into the cap and then over the cut. Bubbles ate through the dried blood and burrowed into the cut.

Mike stiffened. "Okay, FUCK that really stings." His hand on the arm of the couch dug into the leather.

"I know, sorry again." I used a cotton ball to dab up the bubbles before wetting another one in the liquid and blotting it around the cut. It still bubbled but less than before. Of course it would keep bubbling, but already I knew it was clean. At least cleaner than it had been. "Good enough for now."

That was when Riley returned with what looked like a tube of Neosporin and several gauze and surgical tape.

I just stared at the tube. "We're taking him to the hospital after this. I don't need that." I took the gauze and tape making sure to cover the entire wound before taping it up. "How's that feel?"

Mike touched around his leg. "Better. A lot better." He stood to bend his leg. "Yep. I think I'm good now."

"Got any more cuts I should patch up?" I asked while closing the bottle of peroxide.

"Nothing serious. Just a few scrapes. I'll live." Mike stretched then. "Now, take me to them."

*****Skip time*****

The four of us went outside and over to the box. David noticed us and was so thrilled to have other people around that he followed us. I guess we can't hide it from him now. Better for more people to know than try and do this ourselves anyway.

The door was bent ever more. I hadn't seen that rabbit return to it, but I guessed it just about broke the door trying to get back inside. Seeing the warped metal made my knee ache with sympathy for it.

"Those things are creepy! I don't know how you do it, bro." David patted my back. "I'd never be able to sit in that little room and watch those things at night. Yeesh!" He forced a shiver and laughed, but no one else did. Apart from Riley, but that was Riley. "You people are no fun," the blonde huffed.

"This isn't a game, young man," Joseph remarked and I felt relieved that he was on our side.

"God, whatever, it's just a watchman job."

And even I could feel the glare Mike was giving him just then. "Shut up, guys." I stepped up to the door and pulled it open, slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing all three were there – Foxy was probably still hiding in the kennels.

Mike, on the other hand, didn't seem as satisfied. "Three? What, where's Foxy?" Panic set in his voice but I calmed him with a simple shrug. The relaxed movement must have been enough to tell him it was okay.

"He moved the first night I was watching them, but he hasn't moved since." I exaggerated my pointing to over the wall of trash behind the metal box. "He's way over there on the other side of the dump in some old kennels. We had dogs but got rid of them."

His stance settled. "Oh… okay. He was probably scared of the cramped box. Foxy always preferred larger spaces."

"What…? Are you serious?" David scoffed. "It's a damn robot. It doesn't care if you cram it in a box."

Before everyone ripped my little bro apart, I put my hand on his shoulder and led him away from them. "Dave, listen to me, this is a lot more than just a watchman job. Those things move at night. One of them already hurt me." At his quizzical look, I sighed and lifted up my pant leg to show him the ever darkening bruise that had sprung up over half of my leg. That shut him up and I continued. "This guy here, Mike, is the guard from the pizzeria where those robots came from. He's here to help us calm down the spirits possessing them so they don't hurt anyone else."

Green eyes lit up and I felt like turning him around and kicking him out of the place. "So… they're alive? And they… they are friggen ALIVE?! That's so cool! I wanna see them move around! When do they start doing that? Which one hurt you? Did it try to eat you?!"

"David! Shut up! God… It's _NOT_ cool!" I refrained from telling him that I was possessed as well. If he heard that then he'd want me to prove it and I didn't much feel like my thoughts being taken over again. It was painful enough already. "This is serious. Now, we could use all the help we can-"

"_YES_!" He was jumping with excitement.

"…Can use all the help we can get," I continued, cluing that I didn't want to be interrupted, "but if you want to stay then you need to take this seriously. This isn't one of your little shows where everything ends happy or some crazy thing comes to save us when shit goes wrong. This is serious and we could get hurt." I paused to let that sink in.

"Or worse?" he added and I just had to punch his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop that! I'm fucking serious, David!" I just couldn't get it through his thick head. "If you stay, there is a possibility you could get hurt. You could break something."

That had his face pale. David had broken his wrist once in a baseball game. It never healed properly, constantly reminding him that it was still messed up with a jolt of pain if he moved it wrong. "U-uh… Okay…"

"Good. Now, like I said, we could use all the help we can get. Do you want to stay?" I half hoped he would refuse. If anything happened to my little brother then I'd never forgive myself.

After some time, he nodded. "I'll stay."

I mentally slapped myself. _Great job, Mikey. You just put your own brother in mortal danger. _For the first time, I couldn't tell if that was my own thoughts or his.

*****Author's notes*****

**5ive here! Sorry for the short delay ^^ I've been a little bit stuck on ideas... BUT I did know what I wanted before they went back on the job and shit went down so I thought I'd write this up!**

**_SPOILER_! I actually do not know if anyone is going to die or who WILL. Sadly I just kinda write as I go. If someone dies, that's cause it just kinda ended up happening~ So that's just to answer any questions like that :D**

**AAAALSO thanks to all the new people following this story! And to those who keep telling me they like this so far, THANKS! I could reply to you all individually but I'd end up saying the same thing over and over and I just want you to know that I'm so glad you're enjoying this and thanks for freaking and omg I luv you ppl you inspire me to keep writing this!**

**Until next time! 5ive out!**


	15. When Chickens Attack

Nightfall came surprisingly fast even with how slow the day seemed to go by. Darkness loomed within the fenced area along with something much heavier. Riley and David stood watch in the guard house – Riley on the monitor and David keeping an eye on Foxy. Joseph had gone back to the main building to bar everything off as well as be near a phone if we needed the police or an ambulance. As for Mike and myself, we stood outside the box waiting for them to wake up.

"How long have they been here?" Mike asked.

"This should be the third day I think." I tried to draw a mental map back to the first day but with everything that had been happening I couldn't quite remember. Felt almost like a week with all the different memories fusing into mine. It was hard to focus on the past few days.

He nodded. "Third night. Freddy should start moving tonight too." The man leaned up against a bed post buried within the walls. "He's like a damn ninja. All that you'll see is his eyes. Kinda creepy."

I shivered. How was that the only thing creepy about seven foot tall murdering machines? And only KINDA?! What all had this guy seen for it to only be 'kinda' creepy? "When do they move? A-And what do we do?" I failed to notice till now that Mike hadn't even told me what we were going to be doing.

"I should be able to calm them down. You just need to make sure they don't get away."

Another shiver started up but it stopped making me feel jittery. "And how exactly do you think I'm going to stop them?"

"Just stand in front of them. From what you said about Bonnie, she shouldn't hurt you again."

"She? The purple kangaroo is a girl now?"

"Rabbit, and no actually Bonnie is a boy but the kid possessing it is a girl."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I only worked there a week but I learned a lot. Ya get used to it."

We both jumped at a loud thud from within the metal box. By the time we even glanced back to it, the door was swung open and that duck stood outside of it. This one I had never seen move before but there was something about the way it stood that freaked me out even more than last night's run in with the bunny.

"Chica?" Mike stepped away from the wall, arms out as he went closer to the animatronic. "It's okay, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

The robot twitched. Eyes swiveled and set on the man. It didn't move past that.

Mike waited for several moments until a faint mist rose around the bird, and then he smiled. "She remembers me. That's good." He turned back to face me. "If I can get her under control then it shouldn't be a big deal for the others. Foxy, on the other hand, I'll need some time with him." The man pat the robot's arm.

I didn't feel so safe standing anywhere near it. Everything in me was telling me to run, to get away from it before it tried to squish me like the rabbit. As if hearing me, the eyes moved to me. My breath caught in my throat. There was something just so wrong about this one.

The little bit of light that kept its eyes glowing went out leaving only the pupils as a small dot in the black. Static rolled over the animatronic and she began to shake and twitch.

Mike stepped away from it. "Chica, calm down," he said softly to it, standing in front of it with his hands up to get its attention. "I said you're safe. No one wants to hurt you."

She heard him, and to make it obvious she repeated him. What she repeated, however, wasn't what I wanted to hear. "Hurt… you." Then the stiff motions of the robot vanished and it was completely human. She reared her head back and screamed, black mist swirling up around her face sinking into the darkness of her eyes and mouth. Grabbing a hold of Mike, she threw him out of her way and went straight for me.

I panicked, thank God, and ran back to the guard house. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed in hopes they'd hear me. As I rounded the corner I saw it was already open and Riley stood outside with David in the doorway. "GET INSIDE!" I yelled.

They echoed my yell as Chica rounded the corner, right on my tail.

Several times she brushed my backpack nearly grabbing onto the straps. I finally worked it off and dropped it hearing the sickening crack of the camcorder inside shattering to bits under the robot's feet.

David still stood in the doorway, a pale look of fear on his face. The actual reality of this had finally set into him. "Come on, Mikey!" he screamed, voice cracking. "Run!" He even put out his hand in hopes of pulling me in.

I reached out desperately knowing full well that the little wooden door would be no match for this thing in a full sprint. Just a few feet from the door and my hopes were sliced clean through.

The bot's hand found my wrist, grabbing hold and throwing me to the side. I flew a good three feet before slamming to the ground and rolling the rest of the way to a pile of trash bags. My bad knee had awoken with a shock making it impossible for me to move. I attempted to crawl only for the pain to strike me and bring up the memories of that nightmare. I couldn't move because then it'd hurt. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want it to hurt.

Sadly the bird had other plans. She screamed again and was on top of me before I could react. One hand slammed into my throat pinning my neck to the ground, whereas her other hand was mindlessly punching the ground beside me.

My only reaction was to grab at her arm. I needed the air she was blocking off. The force of her new attack had winded me and now she was blocking my only source of air. With the small amount of noise I could make, I pleaded for her to stop, to let me go. I clawed at the metal that encased that scared to death child's soul hoping for her to hear me and stop.

In the back of my fading thoughts, I could hear Riley screaming. David too… But that didn't matter. All I wanted was air. One small taste of oxygen.

_GET OFF HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

That kid's voice too? Why couldn't people just stop yelling already and get me some damn air? Was that too much to ask for?

_GET OOOOOOOOOFF! __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

What's wrong with his voice? He sounds all demonic now. Creepy… I liked the other voice better. What was I doing again? Why'd everything go black?" I blinked. "When did I start talking to myself?" I tried looking around but there was nothing but darkness. "Where am I?"

_You're between realities._

Shocked, I spun around. Before me was a short kid with bleach blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very young, maybe about five or six, but those eyes of his held knowledge that he shouldn't have. I understood the knowledge that I could see in those brown orbs because I knew this kid immediately. "You're the fifth kid."

His appearance twitched showing me the horror of what I'd felt in the nightmare. Slit throat, body ripped in two, entrails hanging by the only parts still attached to his upper half. _I'm sorry I couldn't help._ His mouth didn't move as he spoke.

I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "Not your fault. I mean… I don't think anyone could have stopped that duck from attacking me."

_She's a chicken,_ the boy corrected me.

"Oh, sorry." I looked around at the blackness again. "So this is death? Just a bunch of dark?"

He shook his head. _You're between realities; neither dead nor alive._ He then raised his hand, pointing behind me.

As I looked back, I felt my heart drop. I was looking at my own body. Riley was yelling at me and standing behind her was my little brother. Even further back, I could just make out Mike and the chicken. I couldn't see what they were doing as they both vanished off to the side.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I forced my eyes away from the scene.

_You'll be fine. I took you here so you wouldn't have to hurt._ Then the innocent look altered. _We need to talk._

"You couldn't just do that in my head like you've been doing?"

_Mike knows who hurt us. He has to tell them so they can catch the bad man._

I flinched. "So bringing him here… wasn't what we were supposed to do?"

_Only he can make the others normal again. _

"Normal? You mean not so I-want-to-eat-you normal?" I crossed my arms. "I've been meaning to ask… Why are you so… Uh… Why aren't you like them? Why are you different? I mean you can possess me, so why aren't you making me kill people or hurt myself or something?"

_Because, Mikey, I can't do that. The animatronics have no souls, but you do. As long as you have one then I can only make you think bad things. When the others get mad, they can make the animatronics do bad things because they can control them. I can't control you._ As if to show me, he stepped closer and reached out to me, his hand slipping within my arm. _I can't even touch you._

I felt a cold chill within my arm and had to pull away. "Okay… So they can control those things and you can't control people. Why don't you just control something then?"

_Because I can't. I've only been around other people since it happened. I don't know how to control other things._ He looked sad as he said this, turning away to look out to the dark. _But I'd rather help people than hurt them. I want to help the others too. They're my friends. I want them to stop hurting._

I knelt down, feeling too tall to be talking this seriously with the kid. "So what can we do?"

_Mike has to tell the police men so the bad man can get caught._ Then he smiled. _But let's calm the others down first. You're going to be watching them while Mike is away so why not?_

It took a moment, but I smiled as well. "Sounds good to me."

*****Author's Notes*****

So sorry for a late update! It feels late even if this is coming along fast... BUT I'm not too happy with this chapter but it's the best I could do for now. And just another side note but my 'M' key has been acting up so if you see anything missing an 'M' like 'ake' or 'soething' just let me know plz!

AND thanks to the people who are favoriting and following this story ^^ I feel so special that people like this~

Don't forget to leave a comment and junk! I luv feedback~! Tell me how you're liking the story so far :D


	16. Third Night (part 1)

As soon as I could open my eyes, I inhaled as much air as I could and sat up. My body tingled with the sudden movement. Beside me, Riley screamed and hugged me tight. My brother dropped to my other side and found his way into the hug as well.

Then the redhead sat back and slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I flinched at the tears in her eyes.

She hit me again, a lot weaker and sloppy. "You're a jerk…" Riley wiped her eyes. "We thought you died."

I had to smile. "I'm okay… Really." It was strange to see her like this. She was always so carefree and brushed everything anyone said to her aside. He had only seen her cry one other time when her cat died, and since then nothing ever got to her.

Riley made a pout face. "You better be…" she sniffled and then hugged me again.

After she seemed to calm down some, I pushed her away and asked, "Where's Mike?"

She pointed back toward section A. "The kennels. He got Chica to listen to him so they went to get Foxy."

"Wait, he got the bird to listen?"

"Yeah. He stopped it from hurting you. That black goop that was coming out of your mouth helped to get it off."

I shivered. Black goop meant that kid's spirit, and it came out of my mouth. Gross. "He knows what he's doing. I just hope he's okay." Then I felt my stomach twist.

Stumbling from around the corner to section C was that rabbit, Bonnie. It walked very stiff, it's legs lifting and dropping hesitantly. The eyes were lit up with no sign of that horrible mist that had been around it in the video. The rabbit's head turned toward them and it twitched. Its left eye swarmed with black leaving only the pupil lit up. Its mouth opened and that voice called out again. "_Miiiiiiiike._"

I got myself in front of Riley. "R…Remember me?" I asked, hands out like I'd seen Mike doing. "I met you last night." I tried stepping closer to it, watching as the bunny's right eye faded to match the other. "I'm Mikey."

Bonnie's head twitched and turned the other way. Its still open mouth softly said, "_M…Miiiikeyyy…_"

My entire body was shaking. That feeling telling me to run continued to pound at my skull. Still, I needed to try. Mike said Bonnie wouldn't hurt me now. I had no reason to be afraid. "Yes yes. Mikey. Good."

After saying that the rabbit seemed to relax, slumping forward. Black mist swarmed around it, gathering into that disturbing, gangly armed child. "_Miiiikeyyy…_ _isss… goooood…?_" came a small voice.

It was just like Mike had told me. A female spirit clung to the giant bunny's shoulder, peering out at us from behind. From what I could clearly see of her, her entire body was almost… warped. I knew this child and then understood why she had stepped on me. This was that girl I'd watched get stomped on by that _NO GOOD TWO FACED SON OF A-! _I shook my head before the thoughts could take over. She had tried to do the same to me that he'd done to her. Unconsciously I gripped at my forgotten name tag that I never took off my work shirt. Seeing my nametag is what had stopped her because of the similarity of Mike and my name.

"I'm good. I won't hurt you. _We_ won't hurt you," I added, motioning to Riley and David. "We want to help."

"_Heeeelp…_" She sunk lower behind the rabbit, only barely looking at us with those solid white eyes. The girl didn't seem to be getting angry but nor was she showing that she trusted us yet.

"We want to help you and your friends," David pitched in. "To put you to rest so you don't hurt anymore."

The little girl rose up, looking at David with wide, white eyes. Her black form moved behind Bonnie's head and appeared on the other side, swirling from over its shoulder to hover in front of the animatronic. "_Huuurrrrt… noooo moooore?_" Her voice had cleared up some, still dragging out her words but no longer weak and forced.

I took a shot in the dark and stepped closer, closing the gap between us. I couldn't help but smile at the spirit knowing full well that my emotions could affect her. "Let us help." I reached out my hand. Stupid idea if she snapped right there and then, but this felt like it needed to be done. If I didn't gain her full trust right now then we risked losing her later.

Even without pupils, I could tell her gaze fell to my hand. Hesitantly she reached out. As her hand neared my own, her arm shortened and straightened out looking much more normal. Her body filled out and legs returned to a regular shape. However she remained a black figure when her fingers laced with mine. When her face looked up to me again, I saw a row of teeth fade in from the black showing a smile.

My heart stopped pounding so loudly and I smiled brighter. "Don't worry, kid. We've got this."

Her hand slipped out of mine and her body returned to the robot. It twitched to life again, looking down at me and opening its mouth. "_Miiiikeyyyy._"

Still creepy.

I let a big grin settle on my lips when I turned back to Riley and David. "I think Mike will be proud of me," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Riley nodded, still not seeming completely like herself. David was smiling but pale. The stress of all this was getting to him more.

"Come on, let's go check on Mike. He did say that fox was a real problem." I made sure to grab Riley's hand as I passed her, pulling her along with me. She never tried to pull again but instead tightened her grip on my hand as did I. I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't be leaving her any time soon but I couldn't get myself to. One day I'd tell her, but today wasn't that day.

The three of us – Bonnie began wondering around so we just let her – rushed down section A. We rounded the corner to the kennels and saw Chica standing outside.

Within the darkness we could see Mike back in a corner. The fox sat in that back corner, hands on its head and cowering. Mike seemed to be talking gently, trying to reason with the fox. Finally the animatronic stiffened and then screeched. It jumped at Mike knocking him down.

I ran in then but stopped when Mike yelled at me to. "But he's attacking you!"

The fox loomed over him, the static of growling echoed in the air. It wasn't making a move to harm him. It just stood there.

"He's not. Trust me." Then he turned his attention back to the fox. "It's okay, Foxy. No one is making you stay in here." Mike reached up and touched the fox's muzzle.

It twitched and the growling stopped.

Mike wormed his way out from under the again stiffened animatronic to sit beside it. "You don't need to hide anymore." He gently placed his hand on the fox's shoulder.

Black mist swirled from within the thing's chest, rising up to wrap around its body and settle near its shoulders. It formed into another human shape, this one seemingly incomplete as it had large gaps over its entire body. It didn't talk, instead it began to cry.

Mike stood and put his hand on the child's back.

I felt sick looking at the boy. He had been the one stuffed inside of Foxy and left to die in the darkness. Seeing those holes on him just had my skin crawl at the memory.

After some time, the child's spirit looked up to Mike and hugged him. It then blew into mist again and returned to Foxy's chest cavity.

"He's good," Mike remarked. Then he grinned. "Good to see you're okay, Mikey. I was scared Chica might have… ya know."

I shook my head. "I'm good. The fifth kid talked to me. He said you need to go to the police and tell them about that Vince dude."

Mike blinked. "Now? But what about Bonnie and Freddy?"

"Bonnie is okay," David mentioned. "My bro took care of it."

He blinked again. "Really now?" And he smiled again. "I'm impressed. Even though I said she wouldn't hurt you, but still good job." Mike came over, patting my shoulder. "Now all that's left is Freddy. I know I said Foxy is the most difficult, but that's because that kid is still scared to death. Freddy… He's like a ring leader. It takes kinda a lot to cool his kettle." Mike sighed, looking to David and Riley. "I want only Mikey to come with me."

"What?!" Riley squeaked.

"Freddy is dangerous. They all are, but Freddy is… the only way I know how to say it is he's different. The spirit in him is older, less convincible. He acts like he is okay with you but will turn and attack if you aren't looking. Happened to Jeremy once. Poor guy." He shook his head.

"But Mikey is still hurt! You can't just take him out there!" Riley had grabbed my arm. "That stupid duck almost killed him!"

Mike grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Do not say that. Certain words will set them off." He completely ignored what she'd said, only focusing on that one word. "No K word, D, B, M, or anything relating to what happened to them. You understand?"

She nodded and he took her hand away. "But… Mikey…"

"He'll be fine. I just need him there in case Freddy tries anything. You still got that tazer?"

I reached in my belt having forgotten about it. "Oh… yeah I do."

"Freddy got messed with a few days into my job and ever since then a jolt of electricity shorts him out. If he looks like he's gonna do anything, shock him."

I felt adrenaline already pounding in my veins. "Right. I got this."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: PLEASE READ**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter for a while. I was busy but then I started getting sick. I haven't slept for two days, I keep coughing, my stomach is upset... just a lot of problems. Now I've got a fever.. Also I wrote this while I was sick so sorry if it's written bad at some parts. I'm just exhausted and I wanted to give you something.**

**Really I wanted to just tell you guys I was sick but didn't want to do a new chapter JUST for that and get your hopes up for a new chapter.**


	17. Third Night (part 2)

**UPDATE:**

**HEY. 5ive here! I'm feeling much better now ^^ Thanx for the kind words~ Really means a lot~~~ BUT I've fractured my ribs from coughing SO I'm not 100%, still I feel MUCH better than I did and HEY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Hope you enjoy because I actually had a LOT of fun writing this (and truth be told, my previous chapter was... forced... THIS wasn't. I'm also on a rush right now from EPIC MUSIC so WOOT!)**

**I REALLY do hope I'll be writing more soon! This is beginning to come to a close ^^ **

**READ! REVIEW! AND CRITICIZE! LUV YOU PPL!**

The air tonight was noticeably different. It felt heavier, almost harder to see through. The obvious difference in the atmosphere is what dug deep inside me and pulled at the panic setting into my racing heartbeat. I could have sworn that Mike could hear the _whoosh_ of my blood racing through my veins. He showed no notice if he could.

Riley and my brother remained behind with Chica and Bonnie. As for Foxy, that thing decided it was a good idea to follow us. It remained a few feet back at all times. Creepy little…

"He's gone." Mike had reached the metal box already while I was distracted by Foxy. "Do you have that tablet?" I gave the item in question to him. He turned it on to check the few cameras on it. "Dammit. Freddy is already back at the guard house."

I felt my heart jump in my throat. "Is… is he going to hurt them?"

"He might. We need to get back." Mike took off in a run, Foxy right on his tail still keeping his distance.

I was hesitant, staying away from that creepy fox. I just couldn't bring myself to trust them like Mike could. Except the kid with me. I trusted him. Those other kids just didn't feel stable still. I didn't want to be in their way the moment they turned again.

When he reached the guard house, a dark shadow was all I could see blocking out the light from around the door. The tall figure turned to us the moment we were within sight. The darkness around it was unnatural. All I could see was the white of its pupils. Solid black covered the bear in a vibrating, goopy-like mess. Instead of it dripping down and gathering in mist like the others, this substance rose up and formed into blobs of sludge floating up and away from it, shrinking in size and vanishing. It was like watching a lava lamp – absolutely captivating and at the same time a little disturbing.

I noticed as the pupils switched from me and settled on Mike. They didn't waver. Those lights had found a target and there was no way I was getting that attention back even if I wanted.

Mike stood still, hands out like he were about to hug the sludgy blackness that was once a creepy robot bear. "Hey." It was a simple word with a lot of emotion behind it; nothing like a little 'hey' you would hear from a kid to their cousin. This was more like two friends who hadn't seen each other in a while and didn't quite know what to say.

In one static-like move, the black ooze from around Freddy shifted and was now standing beside it in human form. The black shape wasn't familiar to me but at the same time I knew who this was. The boy who had been protecting the Foxy spirit.

A voice crackled from the boy, a mouth opening from his neck with deformed teeth jutting out in several directions. "**_IT'S ME_**," it growled.

Yet again something simple said that held enough emotions behind it that had the voice in the back of my mind doing flips. It took all I had to not let the kid's voice take over me.

Mike's smile was soft. "I know." He stepped forward. "Listen to me, please. We're going to get the guy who did this to you and the other kids. You need to calm down for a bit. Okay? Jake?"

The spirit shifted again, color suddenly visible on his features. Pale skin making him white in the darkness contrasted by his dark brown hair and matching brown eye, hanging from a single nerve. Dark bruises surrounded the deep gash in his throat, dried blood covered his entire front staining his ripped, button up shirt. Even with his human appearance back the child still appeared threatening.

I had to force my gaze to Mike, though. He knew the kid's name. Did he know the others? Did he _KNOW_ them? In the memory, I had seen Mike get bitten by that white fox animatronic. Had he been there because he knew them? For that party that was going on? Or was it just a coincidence? But then the kids knew him too… because he worked at the pizzeria? I couldn't wrap my head around all of this.

The spirit, Jake, growled. As he shifted into static again and back, the mouth in his throat became all too real again, gaping open and jerking his head back to roar at Mike. His entire body twisted and turned like it were in fast-forward. Twisting his body completely around so his face looked back our way again, his body oozed black once more before he leapt forward. His arms stretched out before his body reached us, hooking his fingers into Mike's shirt and dragging him back with the force of his attack.

I couldn't move.

Mike was thrown to the ground. He struggled and shoved Jake off of him only for the boy's arm to snake up around his torso and stretch up his body. "Dammit-! Mikey, shock him for fuck's sake!"

I snapped out of it. Grabbing the taser from my belt I turned it on before I reached out to the spirit. The sparking metal prongs made contact and Jake's form vibrated and spiked out of control. He screamed from seemingly his entire body – I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. His body bent back, pulling away from Mike and zapped itself back into the protective armor of Freddy.

"I thought you said they couldn't touch people! That's why they need the fucking robots!" I yelled as adrenaline settled in making me shake.

_We can't. _came his voice in the back of my mind. _At least…we shouldn't be able to._

Well that was reassuring. Next thing would be this kid being able to wear me like a meat suit. "Well fuck… Mike, you okay?" I helped the other up.

"Yeah… They've never been able to do that before." He sighed. "Looks like Jacob calmed down for now though. I don't think we're done with him."

"Now let me ask: why the hell do you know its name?" I crossed my arms. No way I was leaving that unanswered. "And what about the others? You know their names too?"

Mike looked very tired then. Old memories plane on his face as he stared at me. "…Fine. You're already in this deep. Might as well come clean." He took a deep breath. "I knew them all. Well, except the kid that's with you. Andrew is in Foxy, Heather in Bonnie, Shauna is Chica, and Jacob is my brother."

I wasn't expecting that last part. "Brother? So your brother is in the bear? What about the other kids? I mean how'd you know them all?"

"It was Heather's birthday. She had all her friends over at that damn pizza place. I was there because my brother was invited and I didn't have anywhere else to go while the party was going on. The other three were my brother's friends. The last kid… I guess he was some new kid they were trying to play with or some shit I don't know.

"Actually I think that kid had been about to leave but his mom was taking forever flirting with one of the guards so he came back in. I saw them going to a back room was I was trying to get a look at Foxy behind the curtains. Ended up… getting bit by the Mangle instead."

My heart stopped a moment. Mangle? "The MANGLE?" I voiced the question. That was a weird name for that white fox. Sure it was creepy, but who gives that kind of name to something like that in a kid's place?!

"Yeah, this creepy fox animatronic they use to have. Kids pulled it apart and put it together. It was just the name of it." He gave a half shrug with an almost pained smile. "It bit clean through my head." Mike pulled down on his hat. "While everyone was paying attention to me, my brother and his friends ended up getting killed. I've always felt like it was my fault." And his story ended there. He had no reason to explain that this was the reason he had worked at a place with such a dark history.

"Hey now, it's not your fault." Not the best I could say, so I threw some more in. "You know the killer. That Vincent guy that killed your manager. You can put all of this to rest. Stop feeling so guilty." I smiled, a real smile. Felt nice not to force it.

It took a moment, but Mike smiled back. "I'd really like that."


	18. IT'S HIM

Mike decided it was a better time to go now since Jacob's spirit hadn't returned. He wanted to get it over with as soon as he could. With David and Riley's help, we moved Freddy away from the guard house and bound the bear with some of the chains we used to lock down the back gate. Of course it was still locked down so no worries there.

Riley was back to her old self having the time of her life hugging on the other animatronics. I found her back in front hanging from Bonnie's arm like a damn monkey. Took a lot to resist yelling at her. I really didn't want to see her upset like earlier.

Joseph had come outside once Mike had left. He was fascinated with the animatronics. Though they refrained from talking at all anymore, Joe still asked them questions trying to find out their names and anything about them that hopefully wasn't going to have any negative effects.

David found a comfortable spot within the guard house away from everything. He was shaken up still.

"Hey, Riley? Keep an eye on the bear. I'm gonna go talk to Dave." I waved to her before heading inside. "David?"

He flinched. "U-uh… Hey."

I held back a sigh, stepping over to his side to look at the cameras. "How ya holding up?"

Green eyes found me, a horrified and disgusted look in them. "I should be asking _you_ that! Man, I thought you died earlier." He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tight. "I was scared."

And my sigh was let out. "I'm still here, aren't I? No need to be upset." I leaned on the back of the chair. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me. Got it?"

He nodded.

"I said: got it?"

David smiled faintly. "Yeah."

"Good." I gave his shoulder a good squeeze. "Why don't we go out front and make sure Riley isn't breaking those robots, huh?" His smile was all I needed for an answer. Waiting for him to get up, we left the small room back outside.

"Mike," Joseph had stepped back, avoiding the opening door.

"Sorry." I moved out of David's way as he left to join Riley with those scary ass robots. "You wanted something?"

"Yes. Are you sure it's safe to have these things active?" Joseph glanced back to the three animatronics. "I watched what had happened earlier – by the way I'm glad you're alright – so is it okay to keep them on? Why don't we deactivate them like you did with the bear?"

I shrugged. "Mike said it should be fine. So does the kid. If anything happens we can just tase them. That's what shut down Freddy."

Joseph didn't look convinced. "You keep a good eye on all of them then. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. You're already banged up enough." He looked me up and down. "You are okay, right?"

Besides my leg, I truly was fine. My neck was bruised but didn't hurt. "Yeah I'm good. Now stop staring at me."

His green eyes didn't move for a moment. "If you say so." Then he looked away. "I still say we should turn them off."

I had to shrug again. They seemed fine to me. If we didn't trigger anything then everything should be okay till Mike gave us the good news. Before he left we swapped numbers – Mike refused to give Riley his number from fear or her blowing up his phone. I didn't blame him so didn't mention that I had his number at all.

Now it was a waiting game.

Wait until Freddy woke up or Mike called. The tension slowly building in the air was killing me. I wanted this to all be over so I could go home and sleep. Plus the fact that now the kid in my head wouldn't stop screaming about something. It was giving me a headache. Strange how I almost couldn't hear him.

And then it was beginning to worry me. Before he so easily had inserted his thoughts into my own making me think things I didn't want to, forcing feelings through me that almost drove me mad. Now I could only hear a hushed scream clawing at my eardrums begging for my attention. I tried to listen, close out all other sounds around me to focus on that small voice pleading for me.

"Mike? You okay?" Joseph's voice crashed into my concentration.

"Huh? Oh yeah just… The spirit in me… I can't hear him very well. I don't know what's wr-"

_EYES!_

It hit me hard. I felt blood drip down from my nose from the abrupt break of mental silence. What was he talking about?

"Mike?" Joseph was staring at me, a look of concern on his face. "You're bleeding. You sure you're okay? Come on, you should sit down." He opened the door to the guard house.

**_EYES!_**

The yelling was really beginning to hurt. I could almost not even hear Joe talking to me. I blinked several times. As my vision blurred in and out, I was met with a strange glow. It came into focus as bright green eyes looking out at me from the darkness. Those eyes. The ones that smiled at me from the darkness as they came closer and closer.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Joseph reached out from within the dark room to grab my shoulder. "You really need to sit down."

A stone dropped in my gut. I stepped away from him. "You never call me Mike."

The awkwardness of my boss dropped right then. His eyes became the center of my attention. Those glowing green eyes. Joseph's eyes were a faded blue color, not green. Those eyes. His eyes. HIS eyes.

**_IT'S HIM!_** The boy screamed at me but Joe's hand on my shoulder tightened and threw me inside and across the room.

I hit the opposite wall with a sickening THUD. The several boxes I fell on had me trapped where I lay, even empty the sharp edges still did their job of stunning me. The box covering my face fell out of the way showing me the outline of my boss against the light of whoever had shown their flashlight at the door.

How was he here? How was Vincent controlling Joseph?! This wasn't making any sense!

Then the only thought in my mind was: I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

I struggled in the pile of boxes, shoving them away from me and twisting around to sit up. I bolted for the door thinking I could just duck under anything he tried to pull, but Joseph – now Vincent – stepped forward unexpectedly, arm outstretched and made contact with my neck sending my legs slipping from under me and my head crashing to the ground.

Dazed, I stared up at the darkened body of the man before me with only green orbs glowing down at me from his face. Teeth appeared in a smile across his skin, glowing solid white within the blackened shape. Vincent stood over me, squatting down and grabbing me by my neck.

It was by then that I heard my brother yell something and Vincent's gaze left me. He stood, pulling me easily with him. I struggled in his grip on my throat as he lifted me up and off the ground completely. He walked to the door and outside. Once out, he released me but his foot rose and sunk in my gut, catapulting me straight into the still deactivated body of Freddy.

I felt something in my shoulder crunch. The shock of pain pounding to my head stunned me into silence. Internally I was on fire, screaming to my fullest of the pain while I remained utterly still on my back, mouth and eyes wide and staring at nothing.

Eventually my body slid off of the animatronic and lay in a pained heap beside it. My only movement was to reach up and grab a hold of my broken shoulder. The pain was unbearable. I was even too stunned to cry from it.

As I lay there, one sound did bring me back to reality. My brother. He was screaming. I sat up and yelped, falling back to my curled up position. I couldn't move or it would hurt. _No more pain. I don't want it to hurt. No more. No more please._

I blinked hard and bit my lip. No. This wasn't me. I wasn't about to lay here and let something hurt my brother. Pain or not, I was going to do something. I forced myself up, flinching back at the pain but keeping myself upright. I stood, turning myself to face the scene I wasn't ever going to be prepared for.

There stood Vincent, in the center of it all. To one side of him, Chica stood with her entire body twitching and writhing. She was screaming but making no sound. The spirit of Shauna glitched in and out of existence beside the chicken. The horrors of her death making her spirit hard to even describe except as a large, black lump of ooze. In front of him was Riley, pipe in hand defending herself from the purple rabbit. Bonnie flinched back as he was hit with the pipe only for the spirit of the crushed-to-death Heather appeared before Riley to scream in her face and lash out in some way. Just beyond Vincent was defenseless David. On top of him, digging his jagged teeth into his arm was Foxy. Atop the fox's back faded in Andrew's spirit screaming to the heavens.

I tried my best to ignore the pain in my shoulder, bending down to grab up some extra chains and rushing over to help my brother. Chica dove for me though and I easily jumped out of her way. She crashed to the ground continuing to twitch into another seizure. I didn't waste any time in my hurry to get to my brother.

Once to him I shoved the chain into Foxy's mouth, wrapping it around his head and pulled with my only good arm. I wasn't able to do anything and the animatronic jerked its head to and fro easily throwing me off. I tried once more, jumping onto the animal's back where Andrew's spirit vanished and gave a hard yank.

Thankfully Foxy let go except he reared back with me still hanging onto the chain. I slipped from his back, chain still in hand and was swung away landing on my side and rolling to a stop in new pain from my shoulder.

"MIKEY!"

I looked up hearing my brother scream for me.

Foxy's jaw lowered back to attack, clamping down on David's head. There was the crunch of bone and faint splatter of flesh… then blood everywhere. The screaming stopped. David had one hand reaching out to me that fell lifelessly to the ground in a splash of gore.

I couldn't pull my eyes away. There was no way. Please. No! NO! _FUCK NO! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! **"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_

And then everything was covered in black.

*******Author's Notes*******

**Uh nuuuh~ Plz don't hate me for killing someone ^^' Like I said, it just kinda happens. I kinda suspected David would die... but I didn't know how or when. Really I thought it'd be later. OH and the Joseph being possessed by Vincent... yeah... actually that happened last minute cause I forgot what color Joe's eyes were and put green on accident... so then I was like "Fek it, i'm rolling with this"**

**ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOO! I was on a roll and yes! So happy to be getting back into this~ **

**Now to go ice my side and sleep off the pains~**

**(also to Sparkler's review for chapter 15: Glad you liked the chapter name~ I was dying of laughter when I chose that XD)**

**READ! REVIEW! AND CRITICIZE! **


	19. Mad Mikey

Riley saw just out of the corner of her eye as David stopped struggling. His body convulsed several times before lying still, only his leg twitched once and twice. Crimson liquid oozed down around his body forming a thin border only broken by the drop of his arm splattering the line out.

She wasn't able to stop and morn for the loss of her friend, needing to keep her main focus on the animatronic still attempting to pound through her only defense – a single iron pipe.

"**_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_**"

The redhead hesitated, in that moment losing her grip on the pipe and it was tossed clean out of her hands. Green eyes found the source of the scream and fear consumed her.

Mikey's body dripped in that same floating, black substance that now surrounded Joseph. However, instead of it consuming his entire being, the ooze only lined his features slowly vibrating up his body and dripping up into the air like slow-moving smoke. His eyes were solid black. The once gray irises within them now glowed blue like the spirit following him in the video.

Mikey abruptly leapt forward slamming himself into the side of Foxy.

That's when Bonnie reached out, hand catching Riley's side and knocked her over. She struggled to her knees and crawled away from the attacking robot. Riley pushed herself up and rushed away knowing full well that Bonnie was right on her tail. She circled back around the guard house hoping to gain some distance between them. When she rounded back around to the front, she could make out the unmoving heap of metal that was once Foxy the pirate. Mikey had ripped both arms off of it and the chest plate revealing rusted gears within.

As long as Mikey was not attacking her then she didn't care what was happening. And to her relief, it appeared that Foxy was still active and the child spirit now calmed down.

Riley cut the corner, racing past the door to the guard house and back over toward Freddy. The area in that direction had much better scraps to use for weapons.

She nearly tripped over herself watching Mikey now ripping parts of Chica away. The man was screaming as he dug his fingers into any openings in her hard shell and pulling apart pieces of her. His foot planted dead on her face held her down while he yanked at her arm, ripping the piece in half at the elbow and tossing it aside. When he raised his foot and then slammed it down, Chica's other hand grabbed a hold of his free arm pulling him to the ground and the two fought in a rising cloud of dust.

Riley pushed on, jumping over Freddy and sliding to a stop beside a pile of broken up metal. The first thing she grabbed was an old shovel, the head of which had been broken in half leaving the tip with a jagged edge. She turned to face Bonnie just as the rabbit was upon her, mouth open wide and snapping shut at the air before her. Riley swung out. Relief pierced her heart when the solid THUNK and jerk of the shovel getting stuck in her target came. It stuck in the side of Bonnie's head.

The spirit screamed, a dark and twisted arm reaching from within the animatronic's mouth down the rod of the shovel.

Riley twisted her body easily throwing the off-balance robot into the pile of metal.

Pieces of old machinery stuck into its body ripping away at the robot's shell. The spirit screamed again but Riley released the shovel before the girl could grab her. Instead, she got a hold of the end of the handle and pulled herself out from within the robot, arching her back and screaming as she slowly ripped herself from the inside of her prison.

Riley felt bad for hurting the girl, but hopefully this would all be over soon. Feeling she was safe for now, she turned her back to the rabbit just in time to see Mikey beating away at Chica's body with some blunt hunk of wood. She had already stopped moving. Sparks flew out of holes in her body. Mikey didn't seem to notice and continued his assault on her.

Suddenly content with his work, Mikey dropped the wood and turned on a dime launching himself at the still darkened figure of Joseph. The man reacted, lifting a fist to punch his employee. Mikey was knocked down but quickly got back up and was on Joseph again, grabbing ramming his waist so the two were knocked from Riley's sight.

She moved to follow them, to see if she could help in any way, but a sound caught her attention instead. Ringing. It was Mikey's phone. She knew that nerdy music anywhere. It was actually a ringtone she had sent him so of course she recognized it.

Riley snuck her way back to the guard house and slipped inside. It was dark. Not even the monitors lit up the area. When had the lights gone out? Maybe the generator had shut off. Who cared anyway? Where was that damn phone? "Ah! Stupid Mikey. Stop losing your phone every ten minutes and… Mike?" She picked up the phone. Mike's name showed with a number underneath. "Mental note to steal this number later… Mike?" and she answered the phone.

"Uh… Riley? Dammit. Where's Mikey?" Before she could answer, he let out a loud sigh and continued. "Whatever. Listen, Vincent is dead. Police found his body in his apartment. He shot himself. I'm on my way back to tell the kids."

Riley cleared her throat, unsure of how to say what was going on. "I… I think h-he's here. Vince, I mean."

Silence.

"What?"

"That Vincent dude. The killer man. I think he's inside my boss. Not in a gay way. I think he's possessing my boss: Joe-joe." Riley peeked outside watching Mikey and Joseph fight. It was impossible to see the damage done to the older man with his entire body blacked out, but Mikey's nose was bleeding and his right arm was completely limp. "And I think… Mikey is possessed too. By that kid."

Silence again and then a loud sigh. "Fuck… I'm on my way. Do you have a taser? Like Mikey?"

She grabbed at the small box on her belt. Riley never used it before, still it was there and raring to be used. "Yes. Do I zap both of them?"

"Get Vince first. If Mikey doesn't calm down, tase him too." Then the call ended.

Riley forgot about getting Mike's number for now and instead glanced back to the fight outside. She couldn't help but think this was like one of those animes that her and David use to watch back in the day. She felt helpless, like she couldn't find a way to even get close to Vincent without getting hurt. "This is _way_ the fuck over nine thousand," she muttered wondering if this was the appropriate time.

*******Author's Notes*******

**Sorry for a short chapter ^^' **

**At least it feels short to me... Also kinda crappy writing for this but idk. AND first time writing for Riley so that might be why it's such shit. Mikey isn't really in his right mind right now so I actually CAN'T write for him.**

**HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS!**

**READ! REVIEW! AND CRITICIZE!**


	20. Breaking Free

There was nothing Riley could think to do. The battle in front of her was something she could really only describe as poorly animated CGI. Everything seemed as if it was meant to be there, but at the same time was too fake looking. It was an odd experience. Almost like old movies with animated characters put into the film: nicely animated but obviously out of place.

Mikey was thrown a good few feet away once more. He stopped suddenly, blue eyes blazing with light. Then he was back at the other, both throwing punches that continued to miss… or hit. Riley couldn't tell.

"And Mike wants me to knock out Joseph…" She looked down at the taser in her hand. "…with this. Yeah." Then her eyes caught something. Tape. Duct tape. The redhead snatched up a rock, placing it to the button on the side of the taser and taping it there tightly. The taser came to life in her hand. "Good enough."

She left the guard house getting herself a better view of the fight. She had to wait for the moment that Mikey would get knocked back again. The moment it happened, she would throw the taser and hope it met its target.

As she waited for her moment, something loud thudded behind her. That sixth sense of a presence sparked up yelling that something stood behind her. Riley took a chance and looked back. She hated herself for it.

Completely forgotten as of Joseph being possessed, stood the previously offline Freddy Fazbear. Those black abyss eyes with their sole white pupils stared down at her. Malice literally fogged around him in a cloud of dark.

"Oh… right." Riley was at a loss for words.

A bang in front of her told her that Mikey had been knocked back again. Without a second thought to the animatronic now shadowing her, Riley turned and threw the taser.

To her dismay, Joseph's arm extended and caught the object. Lights danced across his darkened face reveling one that wasn't even her manager's. It was crooked, cheeks very shallow and hair scraggly. The eyes in that face were hollow. Madness was written across this face that replaced Joe's.

Then she felt the presence behind her moving. Freddy's arms out around her and closing in. She did the first thing that came to her mind. Riley screamed and pointed at the murderous man cloaked in shadows. "HE'S THE ONE WHO HURT YOU, NOT ME!" All of the stress of the situation fell into that one scream and at that moment Riley felt like falling apart. She wanted to go home and watch TV and eat popcorn and ice cream and make a big pot of hot coco with those little marshmallows and pet her dear little kitty cat Mr. Mittens.

"Wait I don't have a cat…" Mittens was Mikey's cat, not hers. Why did she come into her mind? And Mittens was a girl. Where had the 'Mr.' come from?

Then she realized through her random thoughts that Freddy hadn't grabbed her. The animatronic was frozen in place. The whites of his eyes moved, settled on the dark man several feet in front of them. Around them lay the bodies of the animatronics. Spirit mists clouded just out of site above each robot, all with two glowing orbs of light glaring at Joseph. No, at Vincent.

Riley couldn't stop her hand before it reached up to touch the bear's chest. She could almost feel the anger within the robot vibrating its very core. "He is using my friend," she told Freddy, a bit unnerved when his eyes rolled down to lock on her. "You can hurt him… but please don't kill my friend." She hoped he understood what she was saying. Vincent was a bad dude and really deserved all that was coming to him, but that was still Joseph's body hidden somewhere under all that.

Freddy didn't move. He stared at her. It was as if he were waiting for her to say more. When nothing came, his pupils shifted back to the darkness. A creak followed his jaw dropping and an inhuman shriek fell past those teeth and out to the cold, night air. Freddy lurched forward, shoving the readhead rudely out of the way. The shriek grew and twisted, his arm raised up and came down with a loud crash. Riley just hoped he didn't break his arms.

Vincent had moved back, taser in hand and lashed it out at the bear.

Mikey was suddenly there, fingers around the man's wrist and digging into the skin. He reached back and landed his first solid hit to the man's face.

"YEAH! Go Mikey!" Riley jumped up and down excitedly only to feel her stomach twist at the remembrance that her friend's brother was dead. She only just noticed his still body a moment and forced herself to look away. Time for sadness was NOT now. She needed to focus, find a way to help… maybe.

Vincent had dropped the taser. He had dropped it! No one was paying attention to the sparking death trap that was gonna run out of power sooner or later. It wasn't good to keep a taser going like that.

Riley took the opportunity and rushed forward. She dove under Freddy grabbing up the taser as she slid. The sudden smell had her gag. "Please tell me I didn't just… in… This better just be moldy food because if I am laying in poo right now…" She stood up, taser sparking dangerously close to her face. "…I'm going to do more than just shock your ass."

Vincent stood. Just the movement alone was threatening. "_Just because you aren't a child doesn't mean I can't do to you what I've already done to them._" An unnaturally wide smile stretched over his face. His voice had a very sharp tone to it making it hard to hear but impossible not to understand. Strange mix but it was as if his voice had pushed into her mind. "_So sad… So sad that they are remembered but you,_" then Vincent's attention turned to Mikey. "_No one even knows there was a fifth kid! Your own family doesn't even know! They think you ran away!_" He broke into maniacal laughter. "_Poor little boy. Lost forever. Guess you weren't all that important._"

Riley couldn't move. She pushed herself but her entire body was stiff. All she could do was listen. It was true that no one knew about a fifth kid in the murders. Hell, Mikey had been the first to mention a fifth. Nowhere online had there been any mention of another kid. How had Vincent been able to hide that fact? There should have been a body, right?

She was able to glance over to Mikey's dark form, but the eyes were now brown. The blue glow from before gone. He looked… sad. Riley wanted to reach out to him. Still she couldn't move.

"_Why don't we just get rid of you, heh? Sound good?_" Vincent stepped closer, the mist around his body swarming to his right hand in the form of a black knife. "_Kill you all over again? Or are you gonna hide and let your vessel take the heat?_" Mist faded around him; slowly the man stepped out of the darkness. His body was completely different from Joseph's. Taller, skin almost translucent and hair very messed up hanging in his face. That feeling of madness surrounding him was all too real. It sent shivers down Riley's back.

"NO!" Mikey's hand was in front of me then, snatching the taser and jamming it into Vincent's chest. The darkness covering his body no longer touched that arm – it was actually Mikey and not the child. "I'm n-ot going… to l-let… you hurt any…one… ANYMORE!" Mikey pushed the taser deep into the illusion of Vincent around Joseph's body. "FUCKING DIE!" He pushed past the shadows around him freeing his body to push his weight into the taser knocking Vincent to the ground.

The man screamed and fought only for his existence to static in and out of reality. Finally the vision of him was gone leaving their boss lying unconscious.

Mikey pulled the taser away and threw it in a random direction. He was panting, his body covered in scrapes and a few surfacing bruises. Surprisingly his clothes didn't look touched even with how much the two of them had been rolling around in the dirt.

He looked Riley's way and relief pulsed through her seeing that his eyes were back to their normal grayscale. After a moment of quiet, he asked, "You okay?" sounding very out of breath.

The redhead had to look to Freddy who seemed frozen in place again. Hard to tell what was going to those animatronic's minds. "Yeah. I'm okay." Riley dropped to Mikey's side. "What about you? You're hurt- OH MY GOD YOUR ARM!" Mikey's right arm was still limp and angled weird, his shoulder looking lower than the other and just not right at all.

His eyes still stared at Riley, a glazed look quickly coming over them. His eyes rolled up and the man slumped over landing in the woman's surprised arms. She looked down at the two men she worked with, both passed out.

The door to the main building opened and out ran Mike. Riley felt a lot more relieved that he was back. That also reminded her that she needed to grab his number.

*******Author's Notes*******

**Sorry if this chapter seems... idk I just don't like this chapter ^^' It got good again near the end, but the beginning was stupid -_- Just because I'm still not use to Riley's POV... Eh...**

**BUT we should be getting back to Mikey's POV in the next chapter whenever I get around to that!**

**Hope you enjoyed this sheet chapter :D**

**READ REVIEW AND FRIGGEN CRITICIZE! cause it's so bad~**

**LUV YOU PPL! DON'T STOP BEING BEAUTIFUL!**


	21. UPDATE: NOT A CHAPTER

Just a quick update because I know it's been a while, and it's going to continue to be... a while.

I've been busy with my comic on DeviantArt, AND I've also begun looking for a job. I won't be able to do some writing for a while. I've also kind of lost my drive for the FNAF story, but I do believe I know how I'm going to end it so don't worry it will be finished one day. Same with Viral Disease. The only story I'll be updating more often will be my PewDiePie story, A Past to Haunt, because I've just got a LOT of drive for that lately so I'm gonna be putting my all into it.

Sorry for the super lame update chapter waste of space thing... I'll delete this and it will be replaced with the new chapter whenever I get around to posting it.

Thanks for the understanding and i love you all and your nice review -^^- You're all friggen beautiful people! Oh and I almost forgot to mention that your hair looks lovely today! And nice ass~~ Oh wait, that last bit was from Riley. To Mikey... Dammit Riley! Stop interrupting my update thing!

Again I'm sorry for putting this up. Don't worry, I'm not dead and I'm not abandoning these stories. That's all for now~~

If you want to stay 'in contact' with me, please see my DeviantArt page, link is on my... profile page thing whatever it's called on FanFiction! (and check out my comic while you're there~)


End file.
